What's The Worst That Could Happen?
by That One Apologue
Summary: See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good. Edited & slightly revised! Includes various WWE superstars.
1. Help Us!

**What's The Worst That Could Happen?**

**Author's Note:** Looking for a comedy view this time around...

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters, the WWE and Vince McMahon do..._

**Summary: **_So what if they're locked in a locker room together and most of them hate each other... Okay, maybe it is a big deal. See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good. _

**Characters:** _Chris Jericho, The Rock, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Team Extreme, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, RVD, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and many more..._

**Timeframe:** _Around the time when Team Extreme was together, Triple H and Stephanie were married, and etc. (After the WCW/ECW vs. WWF)._

**Chapter One - Help Us!**

The setting is an unocupied locker room that has a _note _on the door that says, "Don't Use". So maybe they ignored that sign, or maybe they just don't know how to read. I'm going with the they don't know how to read... It was as clear as day... In big **bold **letters! How can you miss it? Easy, you can't read. That's the _only_ explanation that I can give you...

So this trapped thing started out in the Team Extreme locker room. "Earth to Jeff! You've got to be MORE carefully out there! Do you want to kill yourself before you reach thirty years?" Matt exclaimed.

"Matt, jumping onto a pile of guys won't kill him..." Lita stated.

"Exactly! Like Lita said... I won't die because of that..." Jeff said as he glared at the redhead who was receiving a dirty look from the elder Hardy.

"Like Lita is any better? What's up with you and that suicide dive you took tonight on Trish and Stephanie? You could have broke your neck!" Matt exclaimed.

"But did I? No..." Lita said as she held up her index finger.

"Don't give me attitude girl!" Matt snapped.

**-x-**

"CHRISTIAN! Where are you! You rotten bastard... COME BACK HERE!" Edge yelled as he traveled down the halls looking for his brother who just attacked him in their locker room.

"Well hello Jackass..." Chris said as Edge walked by him.

Edge stopped and turned to his fellow Canadian and said, "Have you seen Christian?"

Chris smirked and stated, "If you weren't such a jackass, you'd know where your own brother was..."

Edge rolled his eyes and stated, "It was a simple yes or no question Jericho, now I need to give him an ass whooping, so let me ask this again... HAVE YOU SEEN CHRISTIAN?"

Chris looked Edge up and down then explained, "Yeah... As a matter of fact I seen the coward running down that hall... He's probably in the locker room at the end of the hall."

**-x-**

"I'm not giving you attitude..." Lita replied.

"Oh yes you are!" Matt said as he took off his boot.

"God Matthew Hardy! I'm sick of this! I'm out of here..." Lita snapped.

Matt and Jeff watched at the redhead left the room furious at her boyfriend.

"What's her problem? Did I say something?" Matt asked as Jeff chuckled.

"Say something? Matt you were being an ass..." Jeff stated.

"So you're going to be like her?" Matt spat.

"Unless telling it how it is is being a woman..." Jeff said as he scratched his head.

"Well excuse me!" Matt said as he held up is hands in defense.

**-x-**

She was angry with Matt for being so protective. It was like he was her babysitter, or her master, or something like that. He always did this, and it was really getting old.

"Hey Lita..." RVD said as he seen the Diva walking down the hall.

"Hey, Rob?" Lita said as she whirled around to see who was calling her.

"Well where's those Hardy Boys? Did you finally ditch 'em?" Rob asked as he watched the redhead closely.

"No... Matt and myself are in a fight." Lita replied.

Rob smirked and put an arm around the redhead. "Well don't worry Lita... I always knew Matt was a jerk..." Rob said as he guided the redhead down the hall.

"Matt's not a... Well maybe he is, but not always."

Lita said as she walked his Rob's arm around her. Matt and Jeff would freak if they seen this. One Rob was Jeff's worst enemy, two his arm was around Lita.

**-x-**

"Well if it isn't the business slut!" Stephanie spat as she and Hunter walked up to Rock and Trish.

"And if it isn't the million dollar princess!" Trish said as she waved her hands up as if to say scary.

"Yo Rock keep your girl's mouth shut!" Hunter snapped.

"Well if it isn't the serigal assin!" Rock muttered.

"Now you stop right there!" Hunter started.

"No, you, Hunter, stop right there! You ass kissing jabroni!" Rock made obvious.

Trish laughed only for Stephanie to slap her and yell, "SHUT UP!" Hunter quickly grabbed onto his wife's arm and headed down to the hall with her.

**-x-**

"So are you the least bit curious how come Lita hasn't came back yet?" Jeff asked as he glared at the still closed door.

"Well, yeah, but ah let's just think about this. She wasn't that mad, now was she?" Matt stated calmly.

"Doesn't the fact that she hasn't came back YET say it all? Maybe she needs our help." Jeff announced as he got up from his spot.

"Our help? Man what kind of a world do you live in?" Matt questioned.

Jeff motioned for him to follow him out the door. As the boys exited the locker room and glared down both ways of the hall. "What is she doing with him?" Matt questioned as he shot Rob a dirty look.

"I don't know, but she better watch herself around Mr. Monday night..." Jeff hissed.

"So tell me, what's the matter?" Rob asked as his arm moved from her shoulder to her waist.

She glared at where his hand rest and stated, "Matt is being a jerk... Not like that doesn't surprise me..."

Rob smirked and explained, "Well if ya ever get sick of him I'm always available."

Okay this was now the oddest conversation she'd ever experienced.

"Ah, okay... So ah, were are we going?" Lita asked.

"We? Well we can go anywhere..." Rob exclaimed.

"Anywhere?" Lita asked.

"Anywhere..." Rob repeated.

**-x-**

Edge found the locker room that Jericho had mentioned and quickly entered it. Once the door closed he found that he was trapped and Christian was no where to be found.

"Christian?" Edge exclaimed as he looked around the room. "Well this is just great... Perfect... HELP!" Edge yelled as he pounded on the door.

Edge walked away from the door and glared around the room. The door opened and two people quickly ran in.

"Edge! There you are!" Torrie exclaimed.

"Yeah we were looking for you..." Stacy announced.

"WAIT! Hold that... door..." Edge yelled as he turned.

The door slammed shut while Torrie and Stacy gave him a questioning look. "The door won't open from in here…" Edge announced.

**-x-**

Lita turned to Rob and said, "Well thanks for the offer, but ah, I'm with Matt… So right now I'm not interested."

Rob rose a questioning eyebrow and said, "So you think a jerk can satisfy you like you need to be."

Lita backed away and asked, "Are you coming onto me?"

Rob answered that with a kiss. Matt and Jeff's jaws dropped as they witnessed this kiss.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Matt yelled as he stormed up to where Lita and Rob were standing.

"Matt… MATT!" Jeff yelled as he followed his elder brother.

"How could I what?" Lita asked as she backed away from Rob.

"Not you! HIM! How could you kiss MY girlfriend!" Matt snapped as he crossed his arms.

"Man your girl came onto me…" Rob said as he held his hands up in defense.

"WHAT? No I didn't… If turning you do down is coming onto ya than you've got an odd view of things! I TOLD you that I'm with Matt… And then you said so a jerk like that can't 'satisfy' you like you need to be…" Lita snapped.

"Whoa Lita, you can't deny you've been into me since the day I seen ya." Rob announced as he winked at her only for her to look at him in disgust.

"Li let's go…" Jeff said as he reached out for her hand. She ripped it away from him and took off again.

"Dude your girlfriend is a bitch…" Rob exclaimed.

Matt glared at him and took after her.

"Lita is not a bitch…" Jeff stated as he walked past Rob. Matt quickly rushed after the redhead, who quickly turned the hall. She rushed to the end of the hall and into the locker room. She slammed the door shut after she got in and backed away.

"HEY!" Torrie exclaimed as Lita bumped into Stacy.

"Oh my god… It's hell…" Lita muttered.

"Tell me about it…" Edge announced as he stood up and walked over towards the diva.

"We're the only normal people in here… I say we get out while we're still that way…" Lita muttered to Edge.

"No, the door doesn't open from the inside…" Edge stated.

"Damn, god must hate me…" Lita hissed underneath her breath.

**-x-**

"Where'd she go?" Jeff asked as he and Matt froze and glared down the hall.

"In a locker room?" Matt suggested. Jeff nodded and followed Matt down the hall.

As they got into an empty locker room Edge and Lita started pounding on the door.

"What is that?" Jeff asked as he glared around the room.

"Sounds like knocking or pounding… Maybe just construction?" Matt suggested.

_To be continued…_


	2. Thank You Captain Obvious!

**What's The Worst That Could Happen?**

**Author's Note:** Looking for a comedy view this time around...

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters, the WWE and Vince McMahon do..._

**Summary: **_So what if they're locked in a locker room together and most of them hate each other... Okay, maybe it is a big deal. See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good. _

**Characters:** _Chris Jericho, The Rock, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Team Extreme, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, RVD, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and many more..._

**Timeframe:** _Around the time when Team Extreme was together, Triple H and Stephanie were married, and etc. (After the WCW/ECW vs. WWF)._

**Chapter Two - Thank You Captain Obvious!**

Staying far away from the Torrie and Stacy, Lita and Edge leaned against a wall and thought about how UNLUCKY they were and unfortunate they were to get stuck with Torrie and Stacy. While Torrie tried to count the cracks on the ceiling, being that there weren't any cracks in the first place it was a difficult task. Stacy, however, was trying to think of who she kissed last.

"Who was that guy in the ring that I kissed?" Stacy questioned.

"MY boyfriend..." Lita hissed.

Edge glared at the redhead who looked more than annoyed with the two.

_Meanwhile, down the hall..._

"So where'd you say you told him to go?" Christian questioned as they continued down the hall.

"It that locker room..." Chris announced as he pointed to the door.

"Ahhh, okay... So ah, should I go in there? Maybe he's cooled down by now?" Christian offered.

"No, he hasn't, but why would it matter? You beat him down!" Chris exclaimed as he put his fists up, much like boxers do before they beat on one another.

Christian rolled his eyes and stated, "We should get in there fast and position our backs to one another." Chris nodded and Christian opened the door.

"What the, CHRISTIAN! CHRIS! You said that he was in here..." Edge yelled bitterly.

"Well I lied..." Chris announced.

Lita rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever you do please, PLEASE don't shut the door!"

Chris smirked and said, "It's already closed..."

Lita got up of the floor glared at the now closed door. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Lita exclaimed.

"Hey I didn't know it was a holy door of no closing... We were checking to see if Edge was still in here..." Chris snapped.

"Well it doesn't open from the other side..." Edge stated.

Christian, ignoring his brother's comment, turning to the door and tried to open it. "Damn! Did y'all know it doesn't open from the inside?" Christian questioned.

"Yes, jackass, don't you think we would be out of here if it didn't! Like we want to be stuck in here with, THEM!" Lita exclaimed as she pointed to Torrie and Stacy who were in some other world.

Christian glared at them and said, "Holly shit! We need to get out of here! SCREAM! POUND! DO WHATEVER! HELP! HELP! GOD HELP US! HELP?" Christian was pounding on the door furiously.

"We ALREADY tried that!" Edge announced.

_Elsewhere..._

Hunter turned to Stephanie and said, "You've got to stop slapping random people!"

Stephanie sneered and said, "You're not my boss!" Just as she finished her sentence Austin walked up to them.

"Well if it isn't the trash." Austin greeted as he held his beer in his hand.

"You have a lot of nerve disrespecting me!" Hunter snapped. "What?" Austin asked then took a drink of his beer.

"You have a lot of--" Hunter started.

"WHAT?" Austin asked again.

"NOW SEE HERE--" Hunter yelled.

"What? I wasn't listening... What'd you say? IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU SAID! If I didn't have a beer in my hand right now I'd kick your ass to one side of the arena to the other." Austin announced.

_Meanwhile..._

"You okay?" Rock asked as Trish held her cheek where Stephanie slapped her.

"Ah, yeah... Where do you think they went?" Trish questioned.

"Who cares... If we see 'em again we'll lay the Smackdown on their candy-asses!" Rock announced.

"Hey! Have you seen Lita?" Matt asked as he and Jeff rushed up to the two.

"Ah... No, I haven't seen that slut..." Trish snapped.

"She isn't a slut!" Jeff stated as he crossed his arms.

"Oh I know Jeff... But I still hate her..." Trish announced.

"You two need to get over that..." Matt declared.

"Maybe she's with Chris Jericho? Or Edge? Or Christian? The Dudley's?" Rock offered.

"She wouldn't... Wait, maybe she would... She was with Rob earlier then he kissed her and she ran off." Matt said as he thought back to him kissing HIS girlfriend.

"Rob kissed Lita?" Rock asked.

"Yep... Then Matt stepped in and yelled at Rob..." Jeff declared.

"We checked every locker room in the hall she went down, then we see you..." Matt started.

"No, not EVERYONE! We didn't check the last one..." Jeff stated.

Matt rolled his eyes and gestured Jeff to follow, Rock and Trish found it upon themselves to follow too.

"We'll help you..." Rock announced.

_In the evil locker room..._

Christian was keeping a good distance between himself and Edge, while Jericho was sitting next to Lita.

"I for one don't want to die in there with these people..." Chris muttered.

"These people being Torrie and Stacy?" Lita questioned.

"Yeah, them... God, we need to find a way out of here..." Chris stated.

"Jericho you won't find a damn way to get out, the only way out is that door! But then again there's a bathroom, so ah, maybe they have a vent?" Edge offered.

Chris, Lita and Edge got up to check the bathroom. The door flung open just as they exited the room. Matt, Jeff, Trish and Rock stepped in and the door shut behind them.

"Christian? Torrie? Stacy?" Jeff questioned.

"Oh my god! The room is talking..." Stacy exclaimed.

"No... That was Jeff..." Christian announced.

"Why are y'all in here?" Matt asked.

"WE are STUCK!" Torrie yelled as she raked a hand through her hair.

"Is she crazy?" Rock asked Trish.

"Probably..." Trish replied.

"No way out of there..." Chris announced.

"Well we have more company!" Edge exclaimed.

"Lita!" Jeff yelled as he quickly ran over to the diva.

"Wow, we've only been apart of what? Half an hour!" Lita stated as Jeff hugged her.

"We've been looking for you! Why'd you run off?" Matt questioned.

"Cause I was angry with you... And still am..." Lita announced as she backed to the wall and slid down next to Chris again.

Matt rose an eyebrow while Jeff quickly sat next to her. Trish rolled her eyes and sat down next to Jeff. Rock shrugged and sat next to Christian.

"So... What is there to do in here?" Rock asked.

"Count the cracks on the ceiling..." Torrie exclaimed.

Rock looked up at the ceiling and then said, "There are no cracks..."

Torrie quickly stated, "That's what takes so long..." Matt glared at Torrie then sat across from Lita.

_Down the hall..._

"I can't believe Austin had the nerve to disrespect us like he did!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're not a trash bag whore..." Hunter announced as Stephanie glared at him.

"YOU REMEMBER THAT?" She yelled.

"Well, yeah... It was one of the last things he said... Next to 'and that's the bottom line...' That's the stupidest catch phrase I've EVER heard!" Hunter exclaimed.

Stephanie led him down the hall and said, "We need to talk in private! Our locker room is occupied by my dad and Shane... So let's go to that one..."

She gestured to the locker room that said, "DON'T USE!" Once again: IN **BOLD** LETTERS!"

_Elsewhere..._

Rob still found it funny what had happened between he and 'Team Extreme' from Matt getting angry with him to him kissing Lita everything looked to be good. So he hated them, wanted them to suffer... He found it upon himself to go and find them and cause more problems... As he remembered it was THAT hall that they went down...

_Back to "hell"... (the locker room)_

"Why god... why..." Chris exclaimed as he pounded his head against the wall.

"Yo, you've got to stop that... It's starting to get annoying..." Edge announced.

Chris rolled his eyes and stopped banging his head against the wall.

"Bitch..." Chris muttered. The door opened once again this time Hunter and Stephanie came in.

"DON'T!" Chris yelled as he reached out his hand.

The door shut... "Thanks a lot..." Christian muttered.

"What are you doing in here!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"We could ask you jabroni's the same question..." Rock pointed out.

"Fair enough..." Hunter replied. "

So tell me why you look like you're in hell or something..." Stephanie asked.

"The door doesn't open from this side..." Lita announced.

"WHAT! NO!" Stephanie shrieked as she turned and pounded on the door.

"Steph... Let's just do like they are doing... Sit around and await someone to open the door!" Hunter exclaimed.

_Back to elsewhere..._

"Well if it isn't Austin!" Rob exclaimed as the rattlesnake approached him.

"If it isn't Mr. Monday night! Where are you headed?" Austin questioned as he took a drink of his fresh beer.

"To find Lita..." Rob announced.

"Lita? What do you have a crush on her? A piece of trash like you doesn't deserve such a woman..." Austin exclaimed as he glared at Rob.

"What makes you think that I have a crush on her? And she's just as much of a slut and bitch as any other woman back here..." Rob stated.

"Well how about this... You go and get my beer from my locker room and I'll help you find her..." Austin questioned.

"Sure... Where is your locker room?" Rob asked.

"Behind you..." Austin snapped.

"Oh so it is..." Rob said as he turned to see the name on the door.

After getting Austin his beer they set out to find the redhead. Little did Rob know that Austin had no ingestions of helping him.

_Once again, back to "hell" which now even had the "devil" himself in it... (the devil being Hunter)_

Torrie still tried to count the cracks on the ceiling while Stacy was now trying to help her. So now it looked as if they were camping out and somehow surrounding some type of fire. The fire being Matt in this case, he was the only one with his back not to a wall... Okay bad metaphor or similarly, okay whatever.

No one seemed to be in this room mentally so when Austin and Rob entered no one noticed and no one said DON'T SHUT THE DAMN DOOR. So the door shut causing almost everyone, meaning not Torrie or Stacy, to snap back to reality.

"Oh come on!" Edge exclaimed.

"Great... Just perfect..." Matt muttered as he seen Rob.

"Austin?" Rock questioned.

"What?" Austin snapped.

"Why are you here?" Hunter sneered.

"Because I knew you were in here and I had to torture you..." Austin replied as he took another drink of his beer.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** THANK GOD! I swear I was freaking out because I accidently replaced this chapter with chapter three.. Thank God I had it on a disc from when I dumped my computer a few months ago!


	3. What's Going On Here?

**What's The Worst That Could Happen?**

**Author's Note:** Looking for a comedy view this time around...

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters, the WWE and Vince McMahon do..._

**Summary: **_So what if they're locked in a locker room together and most of them hate each other... Okay, maybe it is a big deal. See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good. _

**Characters:** _Chris Jericho, The Rock, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Team Extreme, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, RVD, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and many more..._

**Timeframe:** _Around the time when Team Extreme was together, Triple H and Stephanie were married, and etc. (After the WCW/ECW vs. WWF)._

**Chapter Three - What's Going On Here?**

Right about now they all were wishing that Torrie and Stacy could be elsewhere. Okay maybe they wished they had ropes so they could tie them up and shut them up. Sure Torrie was silent, but Stacy! She ran her mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"So then I was like just bring it..." Stacy said as she laughed.

Lita put her hands over her ears and yelled, "SHUT UP! GOD! You're so ANNOYING!"

Everyone glared at the redhead, most wanting to thank her.

Stacy rose an eyebrow and said, "You're just jealous cause I kissed Matt!"

The room grew silent and someone exclaimed, "Oh..."

All glared between the two girls, one looking as if she'd kill the other while the other was unaware how pissed the other really was.

"I put my money on Lita..." Rob mumbled. "Why cause you like her?" Matt hissed.

"Alright 'bout time we see someone get their ass whopped!" Austin exclaimed as he got another beer.

Stephanie got up and straightened herself up.

"We can't afford talent being wasted..." Stephanie announced.

"Well if Daddy's little bitch is startin' to sound like the devil himself!" Austin exclaimed.

"What's up your ass Austin?" Stephanie hissed only for Austin to give her the middle finger.

"What?" Austin taunted.

_Two hours later..._

"If we don't get out of here soon I'll kill myself..." Stacy announced.

"But then you won't go to heaven..." Torrie exclaimed.

"Oh no need to worry! I'm sure many people in this room would be willing to kill her so she will go to heaven..." Lita snapped.

Torrie smiled and said, "Thank you for the participation!"

Lita rolled her eyes at Torrie.

"So... how have ya been?" Jeff asked Trish, ignoring Lita, Torrie and Stacy.

"Okay..." Trish replied.

"I can't believe you!" Stacy hissed.

"What?" Trish questioned as her attention snapped back to Stacy and Torrie who now looked as if they'd beat on one another.

"Now this is what I can entertainment..." Chris exclaimed.

Torrie slapped Stacy and said, "Let's go!"

Stacy quickly asked, "Where are we going?"

Lita rolled her eyes and said, "These two don't know how fight..."

Edge nodded and said, "Stephanie fights better than them..."

Stephanie stood up and said, "Excuse me?"

Lita smirked and declared, "You couldn't wrestle good if your life depended on it..."

Stephanie's jaw dropped then she said, "Well let's see about that!"

Lita rose an eyebrow and said, "Are you serious? You're going to pick an unscripted fight with me?"

"Well, yeah! So come on! Let's go!" Stephanie hissed.

Lita got up and Matt quickly grabbed her wrist.

"You kill her and you're fired..." Matt reminded.

"I'll try my best..." Lita said sarcastically.

She ripped her hand out of his grip and walked over to Stephanie.

"Now keep this dirty..." Austin reminded then took another drink.

Matt and Jeff glared on in worry for the redhead, but not for her health for her job...

Stephanie wasn't a big threat to Lita compared to all the training Lita has that Stephanie just never got. Stephanie made the first move with a slap, although Lita returned the favor with a real slap. Stephanie quickly recovered and speared Lita down, so maybe she had taken notes.

Matt glared at Jeff and said, "We should stop 'em..." Jeff nodded and the two men got up to stop the fight.

By this time Lita was on top of Stephanie, pounding her head against the cool cement. Hunter, Jeff and Matt all got in there and yanked the two apart.

"Now why'd you have to do that?" Austin complained as he got another beer out.

Matt ignored he as he arms wrapped around Lita's waist to keep her from getting at Stephanie. Jeff stood in between the two divas and got a few kicks from the two.

"Okay enough..." Rock demanded.

Lita and Stephanie froze as the 'great one' got up and said, "Now you two can pound on each other all you want but not in here! Okay if I have to be stuck in here with you then it better be peaceful and no bloodshed!"

Stephanie got out of Hunter's grip and said, "Fine... Only because I'm worried about talent being killed or injured."

Lita rose an eyebrow and said, "I could break you in two!"

Matt quickly stepped back and forced Lita to sit down next to Edge and himself.

Lita glared at Stephanie and then at Matt, who gripped onto her wrist.

She tried to pull her wrist away, but he only gripped on tighter.

"What are you doing?" Lita snapped.

"You're not going to get yourself in trouble... So you're staying by me..." Matt declared.

"Yeah sure you just wanna get closer to me..." Lita hissed.

"Lita you're my girlfriend! That's a stupid remark..." Matt replied.

"Well I'm still angry with you..." Lita responded.

"For what? Are you still talking about that whole yelling at you and Jeff thing? If so I'm sorry..." Matt stated.

"Fine, I except your apology..." Lita said as a smile formed across Matt's face.

His hand released its grip around her wrist and went to her hand instead.

Stacy glared at the ceiling and said, "Have you finished counting the cracks, Torrie?"

Torrie glared at Stacy and said, "There are no cracks..."

Austin snickered and said, "Wow how long did that take you to figure that out?"

Christian quickly said, "Just let her be stupid... The last thing we need is her being smart."

Edge quickly hissed, "Let her be smart! Like Austin always said you're a CLB..."

"I AM NOT!" Christian snapped.

"Oh shut up you sissy girls..." Austin announced.

"If we had a camera we could tape this and sell it to the most outrageous funny videos…" Rock declared.

"How much would this sell for?" Stephanie asked.

"Unscripted? I don't know all I know is it'd really be worth a lot…" Rock replied.

Everyone seen dollar signs light up in Stephanie's eyes and didn't like what may have been going through her head at the moment.

_An hour later… God tortures them even more…_

All were doing nothing, except Matt and Lita of course. They took it upon themselves to start making out.

"It's funny how fast they can get over fights…" Jeff mumbled to Trish. Rob looked on in sheer disappointment, all his work down the drain.

Oh well, now he could try for Torrie. Just as they thought things couldn't get worst the lights when out as a result to the arena being closed down.

"Oh come on!" Edge whined.

"How are we suppose to see in here?" Christian asked.

"You two don't try anything…" Jeff warned Matt and Lita knowing exactly what they could do.

Lita rolled her eyes and said, "We won't do it here…"

Matt's hands wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer.

"Anyone carry a flashlight on them?" Chris asked with a laugh.

"OH! I do!" Stacy squealed.

"Excuse me?" Chris questioned in disbelief.

"Why do you carry a flashlight with you?" Trish asked.

"Oh it's in my purse which I always carry around…" Stacy declared.

Everyone looked in disbelief as a flashlight glared on.

"Well there's an emergency box over there… I'm guessing there's a few flashlights in there." Stephanie said as she gestured to the box in the corner of the locker room.

Stacy and Stephanie went to go search the box. Luckily they found three flashlights. One was handed to Chris, one to Hunter, and the other to Jeff.

"And please don't make shadow puppets with that…" Matt warned.

"Oh come on! That's the only fun thing to do except watch you two make out…" Jeff whined.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Lita questioned.

"Oh I've seen ya do more than make out…" Jeff said then snickered.

"Excuse me? Jeff you didn't watch us did you?" Matt asked taken back.

"Hell no, I seen ya start getting undressed though… Must I say Lita you have a nice figure…" Jeff replied then Matt hit him.

"Don't be looking at my woman." Matt warned. "Let him look… That's the closet he'll get…" Lita stated.

Austin glared at hunter and said, "Where are those ass kissers you call 'family'?"

Hunter quickly said, "You mean Vince and Shane?"

Austin smirked and said, "Those would bet he sissies I'm talking about…"

Stephanie rolled her shoulders and said, "They probably left by now… No way would the stage hands turn off the lights on my dad."

"Yeah, whatever… Who cares…" Rock muttered.

"Rock you want a beer?" Austin offered.

"Why not? It may be the best thing for me to do." Rock replied referring to being drunk instead of having the knowledge what's going on here.

"Well here ya go…" Austin said as he threw a beer to Rock.

_To be continued…_


	4. The Diary

**What's The Worst That Could Happen?**

**Author's Note:** Looking for a comedy view this time around...

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters, the WWE and Vince McMahon do..._

**Summary: **_So what if they're locked in a locker room together and most of them hate each other... Okay, maybe it is a big deal. See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good. _

**Characters:** _Chris Jericho, The Rock, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Team Extreme, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, RVD, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and many more..._

**Timeframe:** _Around the time when Team Extreme was together, Triple H and Stephanie were married, and etc. (After the WCW/ECW vs. WWF)._

**Chapter Four - The Diary**

So they had really wished one of them would have figured out that there was a sign on the door in **bold** letters that said, "Don't Use!" Why you ask? Well for one Stephanie and Stacy were blabbing on and on about nothing. Rock and Austin were pretty much drunk, well Rock was more drunk than Austin.

"What if we run out of air?" Stacy asked as she started freaking out.

"The only way that'll happen is if you suck it all up!" Trish snapped as she shot a dirty glare over to Stacy as she mouthed, 'I'll kill you if you talk again'.

So maybe she wasn't being friendly, I for one don't blame her. Everyone glared at Stacy as she grabbed her purse again and pulled out a diary and pen.

"You have a diary in there?" Trish exclaimed still trying to except the fact she even had a flashlight in there.

"Yes... Now I feel I must write about the cruel things you've said to me..." Stacy informed her.

"At least it'll keep her busy..." Chris mumbled.

"Tell me about it..." Edge agreed.

"And the isty-bisty spider climbed up the spout again..." Stacy concluded.

"What?" Austin taunted again.

"Oh I was singing my favorite song..." Stacy informed them.

"Okay... If you're a bitch than you can like that song." Austin replied only for Stacy to burst out into tears.

_An hour later..._

Jeff sighed as he glared at the ceiling he had been tossing this damn ball for the past half of an hour.

"Give me that!" Christian yelled as he snatched the ball away, he was more than annoyed.

"Thank god..." Rob stated as he heard the ball stop hitting the wall.

"Let's pray..." Stacy insisted.

"Let's not and say we did..." Austin snapped and once again Stacy broke out into tears.

"Now what are you crying about?" Edge whined.

"I broke a nail..." Stacy said in between sniffles and tears.

"Okay..." Hunter mumbled.

"Why does god hate me?" Christian yelled.

"Oh shut up you sissy boy..." Austin hissed as he flipped Christian off.

"Why are you so hateful?" Stacy asked.

"Because I ran out of beer damnit!" Austin yelled as he flipped Stacy off as well.

"So this is what you're like sober?" Stephanie asked.

"What? Oh shut up!" Austin taunted.

_Stacy's Diary..._

_Dear Dairy,_

_I'm stuck in a white room with some type of un-cracked ceiling... I tried to count the cracks earlier, but I can't count to three so I couldn't do it. I'm also stuck in here with some bold guy that keeps putting his middle finger up, I don't know what that means, but it still hurts my feelings. Then there's this guy with a nose that is really big and weird looking. Of course there's Torrie, but she's angry with me for not being able to count to three. _

_Oh yeah and there's some guy who's like a midget, at least to me. These people call him Jericho, I call him midget, although he doesn't know that. Not to forget there's a woman with her hair on fire and she's really mean to me. Then there's that strange guy I kissed last week, he's not so bad, but he's with the other girl. And I hate to admit this, but I think Pamela Anderson is in here._

_Well sorry I have to go because the woman with fierily hair needs to kill me... Bye dairy..._

_End Stacy's Diary..._

"Pam where's Kid Rock?" Stacy asked Trish.

"Huh? I'm not Pam... I'm Trish..." Trish snapped.

"So you've finally gone crazy?" Chris asked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Stacy questioned Chris.

"Just shut up you stupid bitch..." Austin yelled.

Lita sighed and shook her head.

Matt put his arm around her and said, "I hope we get out of here someday..."

Lita looked at him as if to say, 'Don't get my hopes up.'

"Dear god, forgive these people for they do not know of their sins..." Stephanie started.

"SHUT UP!" Edge snapped.

"Put a sock in it..." Chris added as he nodded to Edge to say he did the right thing.

"You'll pay for that..." Stephanie hissed.

"LAND!" Stacy shrieked as she jumped on the floor.

"Stacy, we were always on land..." Torrie informed her as Austin glared at Stacy.

"You're one crazy bitch..." Austin informed her.

"Thank you…" Stacy replied, unaware that it was a insult not a compliment.

_Back to Stacy's Diary…_

_Dear Dairy,_

_I know I never write in you this much, but I have nothing else to do. That bald guy is starting to be nice to me! I haven't seen him put his middle finger up to anyone in the past five minutes… Oh wait, no he just did to that weird nun lady. Before she was trying to talk to god! _

_I wish I had that power… I learned that the fire haired girl's name is Lita. She doesn't really like me and frequently tells me to 'shut up'. What does that mean? I'm afraid of her, she really beat up that nun before. Then Pamela is being mean, she claims her name is Trish, but I don't believe her._

_Well once again I have to leave you… Bye dairy…_

_End Stacy's Diary…_

"Why do you keep writing in that thing?" Torrie hissed.

"It's a dairy!" Stacy exclaimed.

"You mean diary?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure…" Stacy said as she shrugged.

"God, I can't believe my fucking luck…" Chris mumbled.

"Me neither…" Edge informed him.

"What are you two sissy boys complaining about over there?" Austin snapped as he watched the two complain.

_Half an hour later…_

"Just bring it, bitch!" Rock taunted as he gave his just bring it taunt.

Hunter snared and said, "You're going to be sorry!"

Hunter slapped him and Austin said, "I always knew you fought like a bitch…"

Hunter turned to Austin and said, "You want some?"

Austin smirked and said, "I'd gladly kick your ass…"

"And Rock throws a right fist… Oh and Hunter goes down, damn I think he's out cold…" Austin said as he basically called the shots.

Rock said, "Do you smmmmeeeeelllllll what the rock is cooking?"

He rose his eyebrow as Austin looked down at Hunter who was knocked out.

He flipped him off and said, "Rock is the winner… And that's the bottom line cause Stone Cold said so!"

_Once again Stacy's Stupid Diary…_

_Dear Diary,_

_I learned how to spell your name today! Isn't that cool? I also learned that the bald guy and the black guy can really beat people up. Sorry if I sound, hold on let me ask Torrie what it's called, racist. I don't know what that means, but still sorry if I sound that way… _

_That nun lady keeps talking to god, it really gets on some people's nerves. While that big nosed dude is sleeping. Or as these people say it out cold. That Lita girl and her boyfriend keep making out… At least that's what I think it's called._

_I also learned that Pamela isn't in here, and yes that girls name is actually Trish. Could have fooled me… Wait, she did… Okay so that weird guy with a pony tail keeps talking to Torrie. I think he likes her, that's the only thing I know… They flirt a lot. Wait! Awww, they just kissed… So sweet…_

_That bald guy keeps giving me mean looks and that middle finger, which now I know as the bird. I don't see why it's a bird, it looks like a finger. Well I'm gonna go now, bye diary! _

_End Stacy's Diary…_

"I'll burn that damn thing if you don't stop writing in it…" Austin warned.

Stacy quickly put it back and said, "I won't write in it anymore…"

Trish quickly said, "Good…"

Torrie and Rob were now making out, as were Matt and Lita. Jeff was thinking of a way to get his bouncy ball back from Christian. Christian was thinking of a way to get rid of the ball, while Edge was thinking of what he'd do once he got out of here. Chris was watching in amusement as Austin kept being mean to Stacy. Rock was trying hard not to pass out drunk. Stephanie was impatiently waiting for her husband to wake up. Hunter was 'asleep' or other wise knocked flat out. While none of them had a clue how they'd get out of this hell hold.

_To be continued..._


	5. An Unknown Voice

**What's The Worst That Could Happen?**

**Author's Note:** Looking for a comedy view this time around...

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters, the WWE and Vince McMahon do..._

**Summary: **_So what if they're locked in a locker room together and most of them hate each other... Okay, maybe it is a big deal. See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good. _

**Characters:** _Chris Jericho, The Rock, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Team Extreme, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, RVD, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and many more..._

**Timeframe:** _Around the time when Team Extreme was together, Triple H and Stephanie were married, and etc. (After the WCW/ECW vs. WWF)._

**Chapter Five - An Unknown Voice**

It had been forever, they were stuck and none had even thought of that sign... That damn **bold** sign... Until now...

"Dude, wasn't there a sign on the door?" Edge asked almost out of it.

"Of course there was!" Came a voice.

"Okay... What's going on here?" Edge said as he sat up in shock.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Christian asked.

"You stupid fucks... Don't you know how to read?" The voice taunted.

"God is sending us a message..." Stacy insisted.

"I know how to read!" Edge yelled causing Stacy to jump at the sudden sound.

"Then why are in here, huh?" The voice asked.

"Because of Jericho..." Edge hissed as he glared at the man next to him who shrugged off Edge's sudden anger.

"Yeah, sure, Jericho broke the damn door... Jericho hid the sign that in **BOLD** letters said, 'don't use'. Admit it; you don't know you to read." The voice stated.

Austin looked around the room and said, "Is Hunter up?"

Stephanie snapped, "His voice doesn't sound like that!"

Austin chuckled and asked, "Hey whoever you are, do you have any beer?"

The voice quickly said, "Yes, but I don't think you need anymore."

Austin snapped, "I haven't had a beer in hours..."

The voice hissed, "This is the longest you'll be sober..."

Rock quickly said, "JUST BRING IT BITCH! WHERE ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU?"

The voice laughed and said, "I am god."

"AHHH! God! GOD IS HERE! HELP US! GOD IS HERE!" Stacy shrieked as she ran around in circles throwing her hands around wildly.

Everyone glared at her as if she was crazy and a few even tried to back away as far as possible.

"GOD IS NOT HERE! I am NOT God! NOW SIT YOU FOOL!" The voice beckoned.

Stacy sat and started to fiddle with her shoelace.

"Now, if you really want to know who I am you'll have to read the script again." The voice insisted.

"What? There's a fucking script to this?" Jericho asked.

"Why didn't we know that?" Torrie asked.

"Because there is NO script you fools! You're so damn gullible that if I told you there was a free car in this room somewhere you would go searching for it... Did you know there is a vent?" The voice asked.

"A vent? Where?" Edge snapped.

"Behind those boxes..." The voice replied.

"Maybe he's hiding in a box?" Christian questioned.

"I AM NOT IN A FUCKING BOX! Now if you really want to get the fuck out of here you'd send a woman through those vents..." The voice yelled.

"I vote Stacy..." Torrie replied.

"Stacy... We can afford to lose one of the stupidest people in the room... Plus it'll give us peace." Trish added.

"I agree with you two..." Lita stated.

"Well shove the slut thought the fucking vent and tell her to look for a way out." The voice offered.

With that said, they sent Stacy through the vents. Her mission was to get some help for them.

"Thank god..." Edge said with relief as Stacy disappeared.

"What?" Austin taunted. "Now we'll have peace..." Christian stated.

"Maybe... But for how long?" Matt asked.

Jeff chuckled and said, "If she comes back I vote we lock her in the bathroom."

_Stacy gets out..._

"I'M FREE! Oh hey Vince... Shane..." Stacy said as she climbed out of the vent.

"Why were you in there?" Shane questioned.

"Oh I don't remember... But what time is it?" Stacy asked.

"It's ah, midnight... We're looking for Stephanie." Shane replied.

"Who?" Stacy asked.

"My daughter... You know the brunette?" Vince stated.

"Basically the woman with the high pitched voice that yells at everyone... Have you seen her?" Shane asked.

"Ah, yeah... She left... Well I'll see you later!" Stacy called as she walked out the room. _'I thought she said her name was Ivory... Hmmm, oh well.' _Stacy thought as she exited.

_Back in the locker room..._

"What the fuck were you thinking when you sent that stupid girl through those vents?" The voice asked.

"My god he's right! She's too stupid to tell anyone we're in here! Damn she probably forgot..." Chris snared.

"Who cares, at least we got rid of her." Trish replied.

"Well now we should send another person through the vent." Edge stated.

"I vote Torrie..." Trish snapped.

"I vote Stephanie..." Torrie replied.

"I vote Christian..." Lita hissed.

"HEY! I'm NOT a girl!" Christian yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"I agree, Christian get your sissy ass in that vent..." Austin declared.

"Matt and Jeff are more girly than me..." Christian stated.

"But no one likes YOU." Edge replied.

"EXCUSE ME? YOU'RE AGREEING WITH HIM?" Matt snapped.

"Ah... yeah..." Edge declared.

"Well that fucking sucks..." Christian mumbled.

"What? WHAT HAPPENED!" Torrie asked as she had a panic attack.

Her eyes wondering all over the room.

"I'll go..." Lita said as she cleared her throat.

"I'll go with you..." Jeff stated.

"You don't have to..." Lita whispered to Jeff.

"Right now I'll do ANYTHING to get out of this room... Even if it means following you through a vent." Jeff replied only above a whisper.

"Fuck this shit... I'm gonna go too..." Matt stated as he walked up to the two by the vent.

"So who shall lead?" Jeff asked.

"Lita..." Matt replied.

Lita glared at him and said, "Fine... Who's gonna follow me?"

Matt smirked and said, "I will..."

Jeff quickly stated, "Let's go... We need to get the hell out of here..."

Lita nodded and Chris said, "Good luck you three... Please don't get side tracked by any spiders or anything like that... We know you guys like them kind of things."

Jeff rolled his eyes and followed Matt through the vent.

_Ten minutes later..._

"I just realized something..." Christian stated.

"Oh really? And what is that?" Edge sarcastically replied.

"Matt's gotta clear view of her ass..." Christian said with a laugh.

Chris shook his head and said, "When's the last time you were laid?"

Christian's jaw dropped as the voice started laughing.

"HEY SHUT UP! For all we know you don't even have a body..." Christian snapped.

"I do so..." The voice replied.

"Yeah, sure..." Christian replied.

"Are we all going crazy or something?" Rob asked.

"Yes... and no..." Edge responded.

"Do tell?" The voice questioned.

"Well first of all we hear a strange voice coming from no where... Second Jeff once thought he could 'fly' so ummm we aren't that crazy, yet." Edge replied.

_In the vent..._

"Matt, how's the view?" Jeff taunted.

"Shut up..." Matt snapped.

"Sorry I can't, but still I know you like the view." Jeff replied.

"Maybe I am, but still shut up!" Matt stated.

"No can do..." Jeff announced.

"Li are we anywhere near getting outta here?" Matt asked, ignoring Jeff.

"Does it look like it?" Lita snapped.

"What's the matter?" Matt asked.

"Nothing... I'm just more than ready to get the hell out of here..." Lita replied.

"You and me both…" Jeff yelled with a slight laugh.

"Well I think there's a light shinning through over there…" Matt pointed out.

"Yeah, I kind of knew that…" Lita replied sarcastically.

_Back to the locker room…_

Hunter finally woke up and to his surprise Jeff, Matt, Lita, and Stacy were all gone.

"Where'd they go?" He asked.

"They went through that vent and are trying to find a way out… However, we don't know what happened to Stacy. We sent her through the vent and haven't seen or heard her since." Edge replied.

"Well look who's finally up from the ass beating they got…" Chris taunted.

"Shut up Jericho!" Hunter snapped.

"Well someone's in a bad mood…" The voice stated.

"What the fuck!" Hunter yelled as he glared around the room to see who said that.

"Apparently we hear voices." Christian stated.

_Back to the vent…_

"Okay… so, Li you slip out…" Matt stated as they got to the end of the vent.

Lita rolled her eyes and kicked the vent cover off its hinges. After slipping out into the room, she glared around. Matt and Jeff soon also got out and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you still doing here?" Lita asked.

"What were you three doing in a vent?" Bubba shot back.

"We were stuck in a locker room with Hunter, Stephanie, Austin, Rock, Rob, Torrie, Stacy, Edge, Christian, Trish, and Jericho." Jeff replied.

"That still doesn't answer why you were in a vent." D-Von exclaimed.

"Yes it does…" Matt snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, okay whatever… Don't you need to 'save' them?" Bubba asked.

"No, they can suffer… Let 'em climb through a fucking vent…" Lita hissed.

With that said, the three turned to go get their bags from their locker rooms.

_To be continued…_


	6. All Because Of A Diary

**What's The Worst That Could Happen?**

**Author's Note:** Looking for a comedy view this time around...

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters, the WWE and Vince McMahon do..._

**Summary: **_So what if they're locked in a locker room together and most of them hate each other... Okay, maybe it is a big deal. See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good. _

**Characters:** _Chris Jericho, The Rock, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Team Extreme, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, RVD, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and many more..._

**Timeframe:** _Around the time when Team Extreme was together, Triple H and Stephanie were married, and etc. (After the WCW/ECW vs. WWF)._

**Chapter Six - All Because Of A Diary**

Christian had found Jeff's rubber ball very useful as he now played with it by throwing it against the wall.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Edge pleaded as he covered his ears.

Christian stopped and threw the ball across the room, as if to get rid of it.

"OWW! What the fuck?" The voice yelled as it's owner fell from a vent high in the air.

"Kane?" Chris yelled in disbelief as he glared at the vent.

"That must be once big vent..." Austin commented.

"You have no idea." Kane replied.

"What the fuck were you doing up there?" Hunter questioned.

"Having some fun..." Kane declared.

"You had beer up there?" Edge asked as she shook his head.

"Yeah... Here you go Austin... Figured you'd want some..." Kane said as he threw the case to Austin who gladly opened a can.

"Hell yeah..." He muttered as he drank the beer.

Rock shook his head and said, "So you took time off of letting 'Taker pinch your big red nipples, huh?"

Kane angrily glared at Rock and yelled, "HE DOESN'T DO THAT!"

"Okay... Chill, dude..." Rob said calmly.

"Don't you have some joints to smoke?" Austin hissed then drank the rest of the can.

Rob's eyes narrowed at the superstar then he shook off the anger. Torrie's eyes wondered around the room then locked on Stacy's purse.

"Anyone for a stupid story?" Torrie asked as she pulled out the pink fluffy diary.

"Oh hell yeah..." Austin exclaimed.

"I hope she aint that stupid on paper..." Chris exclaimed.

"Dear, Diary... _ I'm stuck in a white room with some type of un-cracked ceiling... I tried to count the cracks earlier, but I can't count to three so I couldn't do it. I'm also stuck in here with some bold guy that keeps putting his middle finger up, I don't know what that means, but it still hurts my feelings. Then there's this guy with a nose that is really big and weird looking. Of course there's Torrie, but she's angry with me for not being able to count to three. _

_Oh yeah and there's some guy who's like a midget, at least to me. These people call him Jericho, I call him midget, although he doesn't know that. Not to forget there's a woman with her hair on fire and she's really mean to me. Then there's that strange guy I kissed last week, he's not so bad, but he's with the other girl. And I hate to admit this, but I think Pamela Anderson is in here." _Torrie read.

"Well that's fucked up... She thought you were Pam?" Chris exclaimed as he glared at Trish.

"She thinks you're a midget!" Trish snapped and laughed.

"At least she didn't say anything about me..." Stephanie stated.

"She doesn't know what the middle finger stands for? She tried to count the... There aint no cracks in this fucking ceiling! Why are you the only one she knows?" Edge exclaimed.

"I HAVE A BIG NOSE?" Hunter yelled as he clenched his fists.

"That's a mystery..." Rob muttered.

"Where did Matt, Jeff and Lita go? They should be out by now..." Christian questioned.

"If they were smart they abandoned us..." Chris declared.

"Shall we go on?" Torrie asked.

"Sure... This is funnier than watching Big Show try to fit through a door..." Chris replied.

"_I know I never write in you this much, but I have nothing else to do. That bald guy is starting to be nice to me! I haven't seen him put his middle finger up to anyone in the past five minutes… Oh wait, no he just did to that weird nun lady. Before she was trying to talk to god! _

_I wish I had that power… I learned that the fire haired girl's name is Lita. She doesn't really like me and frequently tells me to 'shut up'. What does that mean? I'm afraid of her, she really beat up that nun before. Then Pamela is being mean, she claims her name is Trish, but I don't believe her." _Torrie read with a laugh.

"I'M A NUN!" Stephanie exclaimed as she stood up and stomped her foot in anger.

"She's so stupid..." Trish declared as she shook her head.

"She likes talking about you Austin..." Rock announced.

"Who wouldn't?" Austin said sarcastically.

"At least Lita aint here to hear this shit..." Edge stated.

"Do you even want me to read on?" Torrie asked.

"Dare I say... Sure?" Chris questioned.

"I'm bored... So go on..." Christian replied.

"I'm not too sure..." Edge started.

"That's weird..." Rob declared.

"She's stupid..." Trish announced.

"I hate her..." Hunter and Stephanie muttered.

"She'll get the smackdown-a-down-a laid on her candy ass if she writes anything about me..." Rock replied.

"I think this is very educational..." Austin stated sarcastically.

"Here's a long entry... _I learned how to spell your name today! Isn't that cool? I also learned that the bald guy and the black guy can really beat people up. Sorry if I sound, hold on let me ask Torrie what it's called, racist. I don't know what that means, but still sorry if I sound that way… _

_That nun lady keeps talking to god, it really gets on some people's nerves. While that big nosed dude is sleeping. Or as these people say it out cold. That Lita girl and her boyfriend keep making out… At least that's what I think it's called._

_I also learned that Pamela isn't in here, and yes that girls name is actually Trish. Could have fooled me… Wait, she did… Okay so that weird guy with a pony tail keeps talking to Torrie. I think he likes her, that's the only thing I know… They flirt a lot. Wait! Awww, they just kissed… So sweet…_

_That bald guy keeps giving me mean looks and that middle finger, which now I know as the bird. I don't see why it's a bird, it looks like a finger. Well I'm gonna go now, bye diary!" _Torrie finished as Chris broke out in laughter while everyone else shook their head in disbelief.

"She's so damn stupid..." Rock announced.

"Racist bitch..." Rock added. "Now we'll all be stupid..." Edge muttered.

"I bet they fucking left us..." Hunter declared as he looked at the still broke door.

"Next time read the fucking sign..." Kane mumbled.

"I don't know how to read..." Chris replied sarcastically.

"Well now is the time to learn how to..." Christian stated.

"Shut it..." Chris warned.

"Well isn't this just pleasant? We're getting pissed about some stupid girl's diary?" Edge muttered.

"She reminds me of why I dumped my last girlfriend..." Chris stated.

"Why, cause she was too tall?" Christian taunted.

"You wanna go?" Chris asked as he stood up.

"YEAH! JUST... BRING IT!" Christian screamed.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't steel The Rock's lines... What in the blue hell is the matter with you? Huh, jabroni?" Rock stated as he stood.

"Hit the bricks junior..." Chris snared.

"Don't call me junior!" Christian yelled.

"Sorry, jackass, but I already did..." Chris replied.

"Now this is what I call entertainment... A freak getting beat by some dude who thinks he's the king of the world cause he was the 'underpants' champion. Plus I got beer..." Austin declared.

"Excuse me? It's undisputed champion! Not 'underpants' champion..." Chris snapped.

"Oh, yeah, sure, and I'm 'the Cerebral Assassin'... No wait Hunter's nose is..." Austin stated.

"Hey, shut it Austin! My nose isn't the cerebral assassin!" Hunter argued. "Oh really?" Rock muttered.

"Now do I need to beat you again?" Hunter questioned.

"What are you talking about? Rock beat you--" Stephanie started. "Sorry baby... I ah... Sorry..." Stephanie apologized.

"Unbelievable..." Hunter muttered with a sigh.

The room grew silent, yet again. Kane rolled his eyes at Hunter, who was throwing a fit.

"Do you think Matt, Jeff and Lita abandoned us?" Edge questioned as the door remained closed.

"Probably..." Chris replied. "What was your first clue?" Austin questioned cruelly.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. How Stupid Are You?

**What's The Worst That Could Happen?**

**Author's Note:** Looking for a comedy view this time around...

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters, the WWE and Vince McMahon do..._

**Summary: **_So what if they're locked in a locker room together and most of them hate each other... Okay, maybe it is a big deal. See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good. _

**Characters:** _Chris Jericho, The Rock, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Team Extreme, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, RVD, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and many more..._

**Timeframe:** _Around the time when Team Extreme was together, Triple H and Stephanie were married, and etc. (After the WCW/ECW vs. WWF)._

**Chapter Seven - How Stupid Are You?**

So now, they've been stuck for as long as they could remember... The vents were now more than useless being that some jackass turned on the heaters and well it was a little too hot for anyone to handle going through it. Christian played patty cake with the wall, annoying Edge and Chris.

"What in the blue hell are you doing?" Rock asked as he glared at Christian.

"Yeah, you creepy little bastard..." Austin taunted.

"Isn't it obvious? He's playing patty cake with the fucking wall..." Chris stated.

The room fell silent all except the sound of Christian playing patty cake with the wall. Soon, out of peer boredom, everyone, except Christian, fell asleep. Christian stopped his game of patty cake and looked around the room. He shrugged as the door opened and slammed shut.

"What are you all doing in here?" The girl asked as everyone woke up.

"Are you kidding me?" Chris yelled as he stood up.

"You were in here before..." Edge muttered.

"I was?" Stacy asked curiously.

"YES! You were! Why didn't you get help?" Chris asked.

"I wasn't in here before..." Stacy protested.

"Yes you were! See! Here's your diary! And I outta kick your ass..." Torrie started.

"YOU STOLE IT? Yet I thought you were my friend..." Stacy said sadly.

"I didn't steel it! I read it!" Torrie exclaimed.

"Well that's a whole different matter; I mean really that doesn't bother me... Who cares if you read it? I'm just glad you didn't touch it." Stacy replied.

"What the fuck are you doing back? Are you that stupid to shut the door on us?" Hunter yelled as he noticed Stacy.

"Oh shut up you big baby..." Austin snapped.

"Now you see here--" Hunter started.

"WHAT?" Austin taunted.

"Don't disrespect--"

"WHAT?"

"You're getting on my--"

"WHAT?"

"STOP DOING THAT--"

"WHAT?"

"I give up..."

"WHAT?" Austin snapped one last time.

The room grew silent and once again, Stacy looked around the room.

"I've seen this place before..." Stacy exclaimed.

Chris looked at her as if she was crazy. "Are you kidding me?"

"No... I've been here before." Stacy replied.

"YOU DUMB BITCH! You were in here BEFORE! WITH US!" Chris yelled furiously.

"I was? Well I don't remember that…" Stacy insisted.

"What do you have a memory problem?" Edge asked.

"What is that?" Stacy questioned.

"Never mind…" Edge mumbled.

Austin took another beer out of the case and opened it. Purposely he caused it to spray all over Christian.

"DUDE! What the fuck!" Christian snapped as he looked at Austin who was laughing.

"Now you reek of beer…" Austin stated.

Edge smirked and said, "Not awesomeness…"

"I do so reek of awesomeness!" Christian hissed.

"Yep, why don't you just go play patty cake with Stacy or the wall?" Chris replied.

"Oh! You know how to play patty cake?" Stacy beamed.

"No… I play it wrong…" Christian announced.

"How in the hell do you play patty cake wrong?" Rob asked.

"I JUST DO!" Christian hissed, not wanting to play with Stacy.

"Oh I get it… You don't wanna play with Stacy…" Trish stated.

"I do… No, wait, you got me there…" Christian replied.

_An Hour Later…_

"Why god, why? At least we would be sane without _her _around…" Chris muttered as Stacy danced around the room.

"Why not shove her into the bathroom?" Kane pointed out.

"Good point… Now, let's do it…" Edge stated as he got up.

Chris, Edge and Kane successfully shoved the leggy blonde into the bathroom and had Kane sit in front of the door.

"At least now we're gonna be sane…" Chris stated.

"Thank god…" Trish exclaimed as Stacy's noises grew quieter.

"TIGHT SPACE! TIGHT SPACE!" Stacy screamed.

"Damn! She's even worst when she's in there!" Hunter exclaimed.

"AHHH! HELP ME! TIGHT SPACE! LITTLE SPACES! DARK! TOO DARK!" Stacy yelled as she pounded on the door.

"JUST LET HER OUT!" Rock exclaimed quickly.

"Why?" Trish whined before Kane let her out.

Stacy emerged from the bathroom and fell to the floor. Kissing the cement as she said, "LAND!"

"Dude, you were always on land…" Rob stated.

"LAND!" Stacy hissed in a deep scratchy voice.

"Damn…" Someone mumbled as the room grew silent. All staring at Stacy.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. A Gay Confession

**What's The Worst That Could Happen?**

**Author's Note:** Looking for a comedy view this time around...

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters, the WWE and Vince McMahon do..._

**Summary: **_So what if they're locked in a locker room together and most of them hate each other... Okay, maybe it is a big deal. See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good. _

**Characters:** _Chris Jericho, The Rock, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Team Extreme, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, RVD, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and many more..._

**Timeframe:** _Around the time when Team Extreme was together, Triple H and Stephanie were married, and etc. (After the WCW/ECW vs. WWF)._

**Chapter Eight - A Gay Confession**

_Someone's POV..._

How do you tell the world that you're secretly gay? Looking at my past I never even thought for a second that I was gay, nothing I did pointed towards me being gay. It doesn't even make a difference if I'm gay or not, I'll still be judged. Judged by everyone who's involved with the company and maybe even the fans.

I can't go along and act like I'm not gay much longer. It's killing me, this is killing me. I've totally given up on women, dating and looking wise. I find myself liking to pin a man down almost every night. If they knew nobody would want to go near me or step foot into the ring with me ever again.

I'd probably have to dress up in a freakin' dress and wrestle with the women from now on. I can see it now, my name will probably be Chyna Senior or something. Like I'm Chyna's long lost 'sister'. Well after I tell everyone I'll probably have to shut my mouth about this idea to Vince.

_End POV..._

Christian snapped out of his thoughts and glared around the room. His eyes stopping and narrowing on Chris Jericho. He was the reason that he was being tortured and being ignored.

"Stop ignoring me guys... I'm sorry for being annoying..." Christian pleaded.

"I'm not ignoring you..." Trish stated.

"Wanna talk then?" Christian asked.

"Sure..." Trish replied before Christian got up and sat beside her.

"Why does the stupid creepy guy get the girl?" Chris complained.

"Who cares?" Hunter hissed.

"What's the matter with you?" Rob asked.

"He's a gay monkey that's what..." Rock teased.

"He is NOT gay..." Stephanie declared.

"Yeah okay..." Austin mumbled.

"HE IS NOT!" Stephanie yelled as Hunter's face grew angry.

"Either your really pissed or your brushing..." Chris pointed out.

"EXCUSE ME?" Hunter sneered.

"Oh nothing... Just settle down before you piss your pants from the excitement." Chris snapped.

"Asshole..." Hunter mumbled to himself and Stephanie.

Stacy quickly got off the floor and said, "WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?"

"Oh I do!" Torrie exclaimed.

"Nothing better to do... So why not?" Chris replied.

"Sure... Count Hunter in too..." Stephanie declared.

"Count me it..." Trish stated as she grabbed Christian's arm to sit in the middle of the room with the others.

Kane, Rock, Austin and Rob all watched on.

"Stacy you first." Torrie declared.

"Okay... Trish! Do you like Christian?" Stacy asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Stephanie hissed.

"Hush and wait your turn..." Torrie snapped.

"Sure... He's... Cute?" Trish said uneasy, trying not to reveal too many feelings for him.

"I'm cute, huh?" Christian repeated happily.

"Torrie you next..." Stacy declared.

"Fine by me... Stephanie, are you and Hunter happy?" Torrie asked.

"Of course we are!" Stephanie replied.

"Okay, Trish you next..." Stacy stated.

"Ahh... We're playing this wrong... So let's play it right, okay? Hunter, truth or dare?" Trish started.

"Truth..." Hunter mumbled, obviously annoyed by the game.

"Ummm... Are you really gay, or what?" Trish asked.

"WHAT THE? Why would you ask that?" Stephanie snapped.

"Cause I wanted to..." Trish hissed.

"Hunter, just answer it and let's get this stupid game on..." Christian declared.

"Ahhh... False?" Hunter mumbled.

"NO! You answer yes or no..." Stacy pointed out.

"No..." Hunter replied.

"Yeah right..." Austin teased.

"HE ISN'T GAY!" Stephanie yelled before Hunter could say a word.

"Steph… I have to tell you something…" Hunter stated as her jaw dropped.

The room feel silent and everyone watched Hunter and Stephanie.

"I want a divorce…" Hunter declared.

"WHAT! You can't divorce me!" Stephanie screamed.

"I can and I will…" Hunter replied.

"What are you gay!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Yes…" Hunter declared.

Everyone's, but Austin who was laughing, jaws dropped at that statement. Stephanie fainted, Trish looked at Christian who only shrugged.

"What?" Austin taunted.

"I'm gay…" Hunter repeated.

Austin cracked up and slapped his knee. "Please never pin me or pedigree me again!" Austin exclaimed with a laugh.

"Don't ever touch me again…" Rock warned.

"Like you're even hot…" Hunter sneered.

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Mental Hopsital

**What's The Worst That Could Happen?**

**Author's Note:** Looking for a comedy view this time around...

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters, the WWE and Vince McMahon do..._

**Summary: **_So what if they're locked in a locker room together and most of them hate each other... Okay, maybe it is a big deal. See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good. _

**Characters:** _Chris Jericho, The Rock, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Team Extreme, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, RVD, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and many more..._

**Timeframe:** _Around the time when Team Extreme was together, Triple H and Stephanie were married, and etc. (After the WCW/ECW vs. WWF)._

**Chapter Nine - Mental Hospital**

On one side of the room sat Triple H... On the other sat everyone else...

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want any of you..." Hunter sneered as he tried to go near them.

"Hell no! Stay away from me, you creepy bastard..." Austin snapped.

"Okay so all in favor of having a stand up comedy contest, say Jericho rocks..." Chris yelled.

The room was silent and for some very odd reason you could actually hear crickets! Chris glares around the room as if to search for wear the source of the sound was.

"Fine... Say hell yeah..." Chris mumbled.

"HELL YEAH!" Austin shouted.

"So who's my side kick!" Chris exclaimed.

"Ah, I won't be your side kick, but I'll help you..." Rock replied.

Chris and Rock, oddly their names together could make the comedian Chris Rock's name... Nevertheless, back to the story...

"Rock... Rock... Rock..." Christian started cheering.

"Shut up you candy ass monkey..." Rock snapped.

"Where'd you two get microphones?" Kane asked.

"One of life's mysteries... Like you being able to fit in a vent... How the fuck did you get in the vent anyhow!" Chris replied.

"Actually that's a funny story--" Kane started.

"Oh, fuck your story... We're trying to have a show here... Sit the fuck down!" Rock snapped.

Kane looks as if he'd strangle Rock, but then just sits down.

"Okay... Have you ever heard the story about me being the king of the world!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah, you've only told us a MILLION times!" Edge replied.

"Well... Shut up! I'm gonna tell you it again!" Chris sneered. "It all started when two people--"

"Oh come on! I don't wanna hear this trash!" Austin yelled.

"Well to damn bad." Chris replied.

"What?" Austin taunted.

"I said--" Chris started.

"I heard what you said the first time, jackass..." Austin snapped.

"HEY! That's MY word! Not yours! MINE!" Chris hissed.

"You don't own the word jackass, jackass..." Rock replied.

"Hey, that's so uncool! You can't use jackass, twice in the same sentence!" Chris stated.

"I just did... What are you gonna do about it? Play with Hunter? Turn gay?" Rock teased.

"Please don't drag me into this..." Hunter pleaded.

"Oh shut up, before I take this mic turn it side ways and shove it up your candy ass!" Rock exclaimed.

Hunter backed off and then Chris started to tell the stupid and over told story of how he is 'the king of the world'.

"GOD! Don't you ever get sick of telling that!" Edge snapped as Jericho finished.

"Nope... Never can and never will..." Chris replied.

"Anyhow... Once upon a time there was a candy assed jackass who couldn't shut up if his life depended on it..." Rock declared.

"Wow, that's deep... Who's it about?" Chris asked.

"You, you dumb son a bitch..." Austin snapped.

"How cruel!" Stacy exclaimed before running around the room, again.

"Does anyone carry a gun on them?" Edge asked before Christian began to search himself.

"No... Why?" Chris replied.

"Because I wanna shoot her!" Edge yelled.

"AH!" Stacy shouted as she started to run in circles around Hunter.

"Why me!" Hunter exclaimed as he started to cry.

"Oh suck it up you big baby!" Austin snapped.

Hunter burst into tears as Stacy kept circling him yelling, "AHHH!" Finally, they got back to the subject of the **bold** sign.

"Why didn't anyone see that? Why didn't Stacy see that?" Kane asked.

"Are you serious? Stacy doesn't know how to read!" Torrie exclaimed.

"That really explains why she always gets her lines wrong." Trish mumbled.

_An Hour Later..._

"The other night I was there, tying my boots... Then it happened! I realized that I forgot my backstreet boys CD in my car!" Chris exclaimed.

"That was the.. Stupidest story I've ever heard..." Austin replied.

"Well I'd like to see you tell a story!" Chris snapped.

"Fine... I will..." Austin hissed.

"This should be good..." Chris mumbled.

"Maybe about six months ago there was this guy who was a fucking cry baby with really bad hair... He annoyed me so much with that milk-is-good-for-you-bullshit. I really hated the guy, only because he was always talking about milk and how you won some stupid necklaces with a 'freaking-broken-neck'. So you wanna know what I did?" Austin started as everyone leaned forward, wanting to hear more.

"What'd you do?" Christian asked.

"I stunned the bastard and caused him one of the biggest matches in WWF history." Austin finished.

Everyone was thinking for a good few minutes, before Chris said something.

"That was at Invasion right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah... It was a good story, wasn't it?" Austin replied.

"You cost us that match, bitch!" Chris snapped.

"So... At least I stunned that fucking hippie." Austin hissed.

"He's got a point..." Kane stated.

"Yes, he does..." Chris agreed.

"I lost my match..." Stacy said sadly.

"You remember that!" Torrie exclaimed, in awe that Stacy remembered something.

"No... But I've been told..." Stacy replied as she started to cry.

"God, why can't we lock her in the bathroom!" Trish asked.

"Cause she's even louder and more annoying in there." Rob declared.

"Fine..." Trish pouted.

Christian pulled out his over-sized bug sunglasses and started to look around the room, as if he were cool.

"Why do you still have those!" Edge exclaimed as he noticed Christian.

"Cause they're cool!" Christian snapped.

"No, they aren't." Chris replied.

"Yes, they are!" Christian protested.

"Yeah, okay..." Edge mumbled.

"What in the blue hell are those?" Rock snapped as soon as he noticed Christian.

"My sunglasses..." Christian replied.

"Alright, you creepy little bastard." Austin teased.

"I'm not a creepy little bastard!" Christian exclaimed.

"What?" Austin taunted.

"Stop it!" Christian yelled as he covered his ears and got into the fetal position and rocked back and forth.

"Now you're a crazy little bastard." Austin stated.

Now that Christian and Stacy were both screaming their heads off it felt much like a mental hospital. While Christian was rocking back and forth and Stacy was running all over the room like a crazy woman.

"God, kill me now!" Edge begged.

"Please don't kill me, I have too much to live for!" Stephanie shrieked.

"I should have got out of that vent when I had the chance..." Kane mumbled.

"Thank god I have beer." Austin declared.

"I've got ear plugs!" Chris exclaimed.

"I'm bored..." Rob said before letting out a sigh.

"I wonder why Stacy's running around..." Torrie mumbled.

"I wonder why you even care." Rock replied.

"I wonder what the guys will think once they get word that I'm gay..." Hunter exclaimed.

"They'll probably do the same thing Stephanie did... Faint and reject you..." Rock snapped.

"No one asked you!" Hunter sneered.

"So..." Rock replied before Hunter stuck his tongue out. "How childish if you..."

"And so they never got out and were stuck in this locker room with those two mentally retarded people until they died..." The Narrator said.

"Wait, this story is NOT over..." Chris replied.

"Yes it is... I'm sick of listening to you go on and on about nothing... Give me some entertainment!" The Narrator shrieked.

"You want entertainment!" Austin asked.

"Hell yeah..." The Narrator exclaimed.

"What?" Austin teased.

"Hell yeah..." The Narrator repeated.

Austin got up and smacked Triple H over the head with Chris Jericho's chair... Triple H "fell asleep" again.

"What happened to him!" Christian exclaimed as he glared at Hunter.

"He decided to take a little nap." Rock replied.

"Why? I wanted to make fun of him..." Christian pouted.

"Make fun of yourself, it'd be fun." Chris snapped.

"Really?" Christian asked

"Yeah, I do it all the time and I always have fun..." Chris replied.

"Okay... You freakin' CLB Christian! YOU DUMBASS!" Christian exclaimed.

"My god... He's lost it..." Edge mumbled.

_This shall be continued..._


	10. Milk Is Good

**What's The Worst That Could Happen?**

**Author's Note:** Looking for a comedy view this time around...

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters, the WWE and Vince McMahon do..._

**Summary: **_So what if they're locked in a locker room together and most of them hate each other... Okay, maybe it is a big deal. See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good. _

**Characters:** _Chris Jericho, The Rock, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Team Extreme, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, RVD, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and many more..._

**Timeframe:** _Around the time when Team Extreme was together, Triple H and Stephanie were married, and etc. (After the WCW/ECW vs. WWF)._

**Chapter Ten - Milk Is Good**

_**Author's Note:** Well since I'm introducing new characters the story will go on a little longer than planned..._

"Backstreet's back ALRIGHT!" Chris shouted.

"You really suck at singing... you know that?" Edge asked.

"You're just jealous!" Chris exclaimed, sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah... Okay... Whatever..." Edge replied, waving him off.

"You know you'd figure we'd be happy that Christian and Stacy are locked in the bathroom... But I've gotta wonder what are they doing! For one they're quiet!" Rob commented.

"Who cares? I mean if they wanna do some odd freaky shit in there, they can do that... I just don't wanna know!" Edge stated.

"Yeah... Well I really wanna know though!" Chris declared.

"So do I..." Rob agreed.

"Fine! We'll see what they're doing..." Edge mumbled.

The group got up, Rock warning Hunter not to stand near him as they walked over to the door. They opened it and the sight they seen caused jaws to drop.

"Oh my god! They're kissing!" Trish exclaimed.

The locker room door opened and three people rushed in, the door slamming behind them.

"What the!" Chris turned to see three men standing by the door.

"What are you people doing in here!" Kurt asked.

"We're stuck... And now so are you." Stephanie replied.

"Why are you in here?" Chris asked.

"Well... That's a funny story... Kurt left his milk on the cart, and the stupid janitor took the cart and put the milk in a fridge which we think is in this locker room." Benoit explained.

"That's nice... But you've gotta see this!" Edge declared.

The three moved behind the group and eyebrows were raised.

"What the..." Kurt mumbled.

"Go Christian!" Eddie exclaimed.

Everyone glared at Eddie, who only shrugged.

"What can I say? I he's a lucky man." Eddie stated.

"More like unlucky... She's stupid!" Jericho snapped.

"Meaning he can get her to do anything he wants essa." Eddie replied.

"Damn! That fool's lucky!" Jericho beamed.

"Yeah.. Okay... Well let's just get my milk and get out of here." Kurt mumbled.

"What part of the door's stuck don't you get?" Rock sneered, crossing his arms.

They shut the bathroom door and spread out, taking their previous spots.

"So... Why is Hunter over there and everyone else is over here?" Benoit asked.

Austin chuckled, "Hunter's gay..."

"WHAT?" Kurt exclaimed, backing away from Hunter.

"I don't like fags." Hunter stated.

"I am not a fag! I have the three I's!" Kurt snapped.

"Okay..." Hunter muttered, shaking his head.

_An Hour Later..._

"Come my lady, come, come, my lady..." Jericho sang.

"This isn't a karaoke bar..." Rock snapped.

"We should do that... But ban Jericho from singing." Edge agreed.

"Fine... Trish you sing something..." Jericho sneered, handing her the microphone.

"Okay..." Trish replied, shrugging. "Any requests?"

"Yeah! Larger Than Life!" Jericho exclaimed.

"Ah, no..." Trish shook her head.

"You Got It Bad!" Hunter stated.

"Ah... Okay..." Trish mumbled.

She thought a moment, before Jericho set up a Karaoke set and a TV screen to read off the words.

"Where'd you get that!" Edge asked.

"EBay." Jericho replied.

"Damn, they sure are fast." Edge muttered.

"Okay... Here it goes... Oh, no, no, no, no, no..." Trish started.

After Trish had finished singing Torrie and Rob were selected to a do a duet. They had selected Hero by Enrique Iglesias, once they finished Kurt was up next.

"I'm gonna sing one of my own songs... It's called, Milk Is Good." Kurt declared.

"Oh come on..." Kane complained.

"Hey! Unless you want me to break your freaking ankle, you'll listen!" Kurt warned.

"Fine..." Kane replied.

"Milk is good! It gives you strong bones! Milk is good! It's white! White! WHITE!" Kurt sang.

"YOU SUCK!" Austin yelled.

"Hey! I resent that!" Kurt snapped.

"Good!" Austin shouted.

Everyone sits in silence, glaring at the floor as they thought. Out of no where they hear a huge 'BANG!' And they all glare up to see The Rock, and a broken TV laying on the floor.

"NO! My karokee machiene!" Jericho exclaimed before crying.

"This is stupid! This is the lamest idea I've ever heard! And Kurt, what in the blue hell were you thinking? Milk is good?" Rock exclaimed.

"Well I..."

"OH SHUT UP! It doesn't matter what you were thinking!" Rock snapped.

"Meanie!" Hunter hissed pointing at Rock.

"You're a wimp, Hunter! A little sissy!" Stephanie yelled.

"What!" Hunter questioned.

"Hey that's my saying! Bitch!" Austin sneered. "Come on boy! We're going to settle this right here right now..."

"Fine!" Hunter replied as he got up.

Before Hunter could do anything Austin stunned him.

"And there's a stunner for Triple H... BOOYAH!" Austin shouted as he opened two beers and smashed them together.

The rest watched on, Jericho stopped crying and started laughing like a little child.

"That was very entertaining..." Benoit commented.

"Thank you..." Austin replied before tossing a beer to Benoit.

As Benoit drank the beer Austin kicked him and then stunned him too.

"AND ANOTHER STUNNER FOR STONE COLD! BOOYAH!"

"You're drunk..." Stephanie mumbled.

"Isn't that like flat out obvious?" Edge replied.

---

"Matt... We left them, why on earth are we coming back for them? It's like three o'clock in the morning! Why'd you choose now to get a conscious?" Lita sneered.

"Lita, we need to get them out of there! They'll die without food!" Matt stated.

Jeff rolled his eyes staring down at the pizza boxes in his arms.

"Why are we bringing pizza?" Lita asked.

"Because I'm hungry." Jeff stated.

"So you order five boxes of pizza?" Lita questioned.

"Yeah..." Jeff replied as they came to the door.

"Hey there isn't even a sign!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yes there is Matt... It's right there, in bold letters!" Lita teased as she pointed to the sign.

"Dude that's like a note card!" Jeff declared in disbelief.

"How on earth was anyone supposed to see that?" Lita asked.

"No clue." Jeff mumbled as Matt opened the door.

The three stepped in the room, taking note that there were more people in there than when they were in there.

"Hey!" Jeff yelled as he waved.

"Oh my god! You came back!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Yeah! We did! With pizza!" Jeff stated as he closed the door.

"What did you just do!" Trish snapped.

"Shut the door?" Jeff replied.

"You idiot! Now we can't get out!" Lita snapped.

"Shit... I forgot..." Jeff mumbled.

"I hate you..." Matt stated.

"Sorry?" Jeff offered.

Lita smacked Matt.

"It's all your fault! If you wouldn't have felt so damn bad we wouldn't be here!" Lita hissed.

"Welcome back to hell..." Edge commented.

"Where's Christian?" Jeff asked.

"And Stacy?" Matt added.

"Stacy left before us Matt!" Lita pointed out.

"No... That idiot came back." Jericho informed them.

"Just like us... Matt!" Lita sneered.

"Sorry! I have a heart you know." Matt replied.

"Riiight!" Lita mumbled.

"Hey you brought food!" Hunter beamed.

"No we didn't..." Jeff replied, hiding the pizzas.

"Yes... You did." Rock stated. "Behind your back."

"Oh... What do you know?" Jeff muttered, pulling the pizzas from his back.

"Did you bring beer?" Austin asked.

"No... Why?" Lita questioned.

"I'm out! Benoit wasted one of mine!" Austin exclaimed.

"You gave it to me and then you stunned me!" Benoit pointed out.

"Oh, Chris! You're in here!" Matt beamed.

"So his Mr.-Milk-Is-Good!" Jericho added.

"And me holmes!" Eddie declared.

"Yeah... You..." Edge mumbled.

"What holmes? You have a problem with me?" Eddie asked.

"No... Man, I don't." Edge muttered.

"Dude, what kind of pizza did you get?" Rob asked.

"Cheese, pepperoni, sausage and mushroom!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Cool." Rob mumbled.

"So where's Stacy and Christian?" Lita asked.

"In the bathroom... Making out..." Trish replied.

"Ewww. Sick." Lita exclaimed.

"I know... Totally." Torrie agreed.

"So, what'd we miss?" Matt asked.

"Hunter's gay." Jericho stated.

"EWW! You are?" Jeff questioned.

"No... I'm just a fairy." Hunter replied.

"A fairy? Okay..." Jeff muttered.

"Stacy and Christian are retarded. Austin knocked Hunter out and stunned him." Rock added.

"Doesn't surprise me." Matt commented.

The bathroom door opened and everyone glared at the two who stepped out.

"Did you guys know the lock doesn't work?" Christian asked.

"On what?" Hunter asked.

"The bathroom door, idiot." Christian snapped.

"Look who's talking." Edge replied.

"Who? You? Oh, nice to see you three decided to come back... With pizza. And you shut the door again!" Christian exclaimed.

"Jeff did." Lita stated, pointing at Jeff.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I forgot?" Jeff offered.

"So what happened to you two?" Kurt questioned.

"Holy! How'd you get in here?" Christian exclaimed.

"I walked through the door." Kurt stated.

"You're dead?" Stacy questioned.

"No... I'm not dead!" Kurt snapped.

The room grew silent, however the silence was quickly broken by Jericho.

"I thought you were stupid, Christian." Jericho commented.

"No... It's my method of getting chicks. And as you can tell, it worked." Christian replied.

"My god, he's a genius!" Edge exclaimed.

"Yes I am..." Christian agreed.

"But the chick he got was Stacy..." Eddie pointed out.

"So... She's got a nice ass." Edge stated.

"What are you guys talking about?" Stacy asked.

"Nothing, babe." Christian replied.

"Okay!" Stacy beamed.

"What an idiot..." Lita mumbled, shaking her head.

After the a rather interesting argument Jeff finally shared his pizza with everyone. And they all wound up on one side of the room, except for Hunter because no one wanted to be near him. Suddenly three people rushed in and looked around the room, as if to look for someone.

"Stephanie! There you are!" One of the exclaimed.

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Damn Tables!

**What's The Worst That Could Happen?**

**Author's Note:** Looking for a comedy view this time around...

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters, the WWE and Vince McMahon do..._

**Summary: **_So what if they're locked in a locker room together and most of them hate each other... Okay, maybe it is a big deal. See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good. _

**Characters:** _Chris Jericho, The Rock, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Team Extreme, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, RVD, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and many more..._

**Timeframe:** _Around the time when Team Extreme was together, Triple H and Stephanie were married, and etc. (After the WCW/ECW vs. WWF)._

**Chapter Eleven - Damn Tables**

After a teary reunion between Stephanie and the three new 'members' of the locker room from hell, the room grew silent and then someone cleared their throat to ask...

"When did the lights come on?" Jeff asked.

Everyone was silent, trying to think back.

"They were off?" Shane questioned.

"Yeah... They were... But now they're on..." Jeff stated.

"Wait, they never went off in our locker room." Shane replied.

"Interesting... Stacy... Did you turn off the lights?" Torrie asked.

"What lights?" Stacy mumbled as she ate some popcorn.

"Where in the bluest of blue hells did you get popcorn!" Rock snapped.

"I bought it... Two weeks ago... I remembered I had some in my purse." Stacy replied.

"Two weeks?" Trish asked, horrified.

Stacy started to choke on a piece of popcorn and everyone started cheering as she did so, Vince and Linda were a little confused why people were cheering, but cheered along.

"Die! Die! Die!" Edge sneered.

"Live! Live! Live!" Christian snapped.

"Shut up you ass clowns! This is stupid! It's a piece of popcorn! You're NOT choking Stacy! God! Get a brain!" Jericho hissed.

Stacy laughed, "I'm not choking! Yay!"

"Odd.." Rob commented.

"Anyhow... How in the hell did you all wind up in here?" Vince questioned.

"Easy... They missed the **BOLD **sign!" Kane answered.

"Oh come on! Not that stupid sign again!" Rock exclaimed.

"I saw that sign... And it's not really that big." Jeff stated.

"Then why are you in here, Jeff?" Linda asked.

"Ah, I forgot about the closing the door thing." Jeff replied.

"Yeah... You did..." Lita mumbled, eyes narrowing at Jeff.

"Well... It was Matt that made us come back!" Jeff reminded Lita.

"Oh yeah... Matt, you jackass!" Lita sneered, slapping Matt.

"Thanks a lot Jeff.." Matt muttered.

"No problem!" Jeff replied, happily.

_A Minute Later..._

"So, yeah, does anyone have any ideas on how we can get out of here?" Kurt asked.

"I do, esse!" Eddie replied.

"Okay, let's hear it!" Kurt beamed.

"First, we steal Triple H's nose!" Eddie started.

"What? How does that get us out of here?" Hunter snapped.

"Will you let me finish?" Eddie questioned with a serious face.

"As long as you don't steal my nose..." Hunter muttered.

"We'd need a forklift, Hunter." Stephanie hissed.

"How rude." Hunter commented.

"What a wimp." Jericho replied.

"Anyhow, then we lie to the script writers saying that we need to go to the hospital and put Hunter's nose back on his repulsive face." Eddie stated.

Everyone sat, or stood, in silence and thought over Eddie's plan.

"It could work." Jericho declared.

"WHAT! Are you kidding me? That is the worst plan EVER!" Hunter sneered.

"It is not!" Stephanie snapped.

"What is your problem?" Hunter asked in an angry tone.

"YOU!" Stephanie replied.

"What if it doesn't work?" Kurt asked.

"Then we cheat by unscrewing the hinges on the door." Eddie declared.

"Ah, nice back up, my friend!" Benoit declared.

"Thanks, man! It took a lot of thought." Eddie stated.

"It must have, but it's the worst plan I've EVER heard!" Trish snapped.

"Do you have any better plans?" Benoit asked.

"NO! But we'd be better off asking Stacy for a plan!" Trish hissed, pointing at Stacy, who was running around the room like a moron.

"Didn't you leave?" Shane questioned.

"Who?" Everyone replied.

"Stacy... We seen her leave... And you said Stephanie left!" Shane stated.

Stacy stopped and thought, "Who's Stephanie?"

"This is Stephanie!" Vince snapped, raising Stephanie's hand.

"I thought that was the nun lady!" Stacy replied.

"Nun lady?" Stephanie echoed.

Jericho crossed his arms, "I think I see the resemblance."

"SHUT UP!" Stephanie sneered.

-x-

Finally the group had all shut up; Hunter, once again, was at one side of the room and the rest of the occupants of the room on the other. Once again, Hunter was the outcast.

"I don't have a crush on any of you!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Sure you don't... That's what Matt said... But now we're together...!" Lita insisted.

"What? I never said that!" Matt snapped.

"Yes, you did!" Lita replied.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"Shut up... I'm not going to argue with you about something as stupid as a crush." Lita sneered.

"How rude." Matt mumbled.

"You're a wimp." Jeff stated.

"What?" Matt asked.

"What are you doing saying what?" Austin yelled.

"What?" Matt questioned.

"Boy, you're really asking for an ass whoopin'!" Austin hissed.

"What?" Matt shrieked.

He covered his mouth, however Austin still got up and jumped onto Matt and started punching him.

"That's illegal! Closed fist punching is illegal!" Vince yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Kane snapped.

"You shut up! You're fired!" Vince snapped.

"Like I care." Kane mumbled.

"Well fine... You're not fired..." Vince replied.

"That's what I thought." Kane stated.

"Dad! Make the, stop!" Stephanie whined.

"You're a brat." Lita replied.

"What is your problem?" Stephanie asked.

"You..." Lita snapped.

"Why can't we all just be friends!" Stacy yelled, covering her ears.

With all the fighting going on no one saw two more people enter the room.

"Put them over there." One of the men said.

"Okay, sir!" The janitor replied.

After the janitor placed the tables against the wall he exited the room, shutting the door behind him. That caused everyone to stop, by that time Austin had hit Matt enough to make him bleed and Stacy was still crazy.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here!" Bubba exclaimed.

"NOOOOO!" Trish yelled.

"What?" D-Von questioned.

"YOU SHUT THE DOOR!" Trish replied.

"Really now... We can open it just as easliy.." Bubba stated.

"Want to see?" D-Von teased.

Bubba grabbed onto the door knob and twisted the knob, which to everyone's suprise came off the door.

"Shit!" Bubba exclaimed.

"Crap." D-Von mumbled.

"Put it back on! Vince won't know!" Edge stated.

"I'm in here!" Vince snapped.

Bubba started whistling as he forced the knob back on, however the knob on the other side fell out.

"Well that sucks..." D-Von muttered.

"Didn't you two see the sign?" Kane asked.

"Oh don't you get started with that stupid sign again, you monkey!" Rock snapped.

"Why'd you two come in here anyway?" Christian asked.

"Tables... We had to store some tables... See!" Bubba replied, pointing to some tables.

They all glared at the tables and nodded, as if to say that they believed them.

"So ah, why are you all in here then?" D-Von asked.

"The door is stuck and now the door doesn't have a door knob." Jeff enlightened them.

"Really, that wasn't my fault." Bubba insisted.

"That sounds like a good storyline idea... Linda! Write that down! I can see it now! 'That Wasn't My Fault!' It's genius!" Vince exclaimed.

"Okay..." Everyone mumbled.

"That is the stupidest storyline idea I've ever heard." Austin snapped.

"Sure it is. You just want it for yourself... You... You idea stealer!" Vince sneered.

"Sure I do." Austin replied.

"See, I told you so." Vince muttered.

"Bubba, you do realize that we're stuck in here with these crazy people because of tables... Right?" D-Von asked.

"Now that you mention it... I didn't think of it like that... DAMN TABLES!" Bubba sneered, kicking one of the tables.

"It's okay... Just breathe." Kurt stated.

"Whatever, Kurt Angel." Jericho replied.

"It's Angle not Angel!" Kurt snapped.

"Kurt, just let it go." Benoit mumbled.

"Yeah, like Mr. Roboto said... Let it go." Jericho declared.

"Excuse me?" Benoit snapped.

"Holmes, just let the retard be retarded... We still have to figure out a plan on how we can get out of here." Eddie pointed out.

They all fell silent as everyone tried to think of a plan to escape this hell-hold.

"I got an idea!" Stacy exclaimed.

"And we don't want to hear it." Jericho replied.

"No really! It's a good idea!" Stacy insisted.

"And we still don't want to hear it." Jericho stated.

_To Be Continued..._


	12. Spin The Bottle

**What's The Worst That Could Happen?**

**Author's Note:** Looking for a comedy view this time around...

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters, the WWE and Vince McMahon do..._

**Summary: **_So what if they're locked in a locker room together and most of them hate each other... Okay, maybe it is a big deal. See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good. _

**Characters:** _Chris Jericho, The Rock, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Team Extreme, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, RVD, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and many more..._

**Timeframe:** _Around the time when Team Extreme was together, Triple H and Stephanie were married, and etc. (After the WCW/ECW vs. WWF)._

**Chapter Twelve - Spin The Bottle**

As odd as this may sound, this chapter begins with everyone playing spin the bottle. Despite the fact that an old man and an old woman were present. Sadly, they skipped Vince and Linda's turn each and every time. They stated that they wouldn't be comfortable kissing their boss, or his wife.

"Stacy... How will this get us out of this locker room?" Trish asked as she spun the bottle.

"I don't know, but it's fun!" Stacy replied happily.

"Damnit!" Trish exclaimed as the bottle came to a stop before Hunter.

"Thank god we have rules that state that only women can kiss men and vise versa." Jericho commented.

"Do I have to?" Trish complained.

"No... I don't think the rules would force you to kiss Hunter." Torrie stated.

"You stupid bitch, the rules say whoever the bottle stops before you have to kiss them! Unless they are of the same sex!" Kurt snapped.

"Have you played this before?" Lita questioned.

"Ah, no..." Kurt mumbled.

Everyone shot him a curious look, no one actually believed that he had not played it for he seemed to have all the rules on lockdown. Someone coughed.

"Liar... Liar.." They mumbled as the coughed.

"Seriously, have you played?" Trish asked.

"Fine! I have! But it was only with some girls..." Kurt insisted.

"Damn, Kurt's a player." Jericho joked.

"Yeah, okay... Kurt is a bitch." Kane snapped.

"Hey! I resent that!" Kurt exclaimed.

"That's nice." Rock mumbled, shaking his head.

"Trish just kiss him so we can get on with this stupid game." Lita yelled.

"Geez." Trish muttered, rolling her eyes.

Trish quickly kissed Hunter and then started spitting.

"Ewww, gay homo germs!" Trish squealed.

Lita inched away from Trish and acted like it wasn't her turn.

"So, who's turn is it?" Lita asked as Trish kept spitting.

"Yours, jackass." Jericho replied.

Lita narrowed her eyes at him, he only shrugged innocently.

"Spin the fucking bottle." Austin sneered.

"Shut up! You're drunk!" Lita snapped.

"That I am." Austin agreed.

"Li, baby, just spin the bottle." Matt encouraged.

"Shut up, I'm still mad at you... Asshole..." Lita hissed.

An annoyed Lita spun the bottle and everyone watched the bottle spin. Hunter prayed it wouldn't land on him, while a few occupants of the room were praying it would land on them. And no, they weren't girls. Trish crossed her arms.

"You all act as if you're about to get sex." Trish sneered as she stared at Jericho.

"What?" Austin taunted.

Lita held her breath as the bottle kept spinning, someone held up their hand and glared at their watch.

"Is it just me or has that bottle been spinning for two minutes?" Vince questioned.

"Do you think the bottle is possessed?" Rock teased.

"Yeah, probably by the ghost of Vince's limo." Austin added.

"You still owe me a new limo!" Vince exclaimed.

"Like I care." Austin snapped.

"Dad, we already have three limos." Shane pointed out.

"When will this fucking bottle stop spinning!" Kane complained.

The group fell silent as the watched the bottle spin, still at a fast pace. Jeff glared at Lita and silently asked her what the hell was happening. Matt kept blinking as the bottle passed him, while Jericho kept getting his hopes up as it passed him. Edge glared at everyone and then crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"People... Why are we all stupid enough to believe that this bottle is possessed?" Edge asked.

"Because it won't stop." D-Von replied, watching the bottle go around again.

"Why can't you see that Stacy keeps pushing it when it comes by her?" Edge snapped.

Everyone glared at Stacy, who pushed it again as it came by her.

"Damn bitch! Stop it!" Jericho ordered.

Stacy jumped and then quickly kept her hands to herself.

"I didn't do anything." Stacy mumbled.

"Sure you didn't." Jericho stated sarcastically.

Finally the bottle slowed down and landed on...

"What the hell!" Lita exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Haha!" Trish and Torrie teased.

"Well... At least it wasn't Kane." Lita commented.

"Hey!" Kane exclaimed, obviously offended.

"Sorry, Kane... No offense." Lita replied.

"None-taken, just don't tell anyone I let you get away with saying that." Kane stated.

"I don't think you realize this, but there is a room full of people listening." Edge pointed out.

"Shut up! No one likes you!" Lita snapped.

"Ch, that's not true... Right Hunter?" Edge asked, nudging Hunter.

"You called me gay." Hunter sneered.

"Oh, yeah, about that... I'm truly sorry.." Edge insisted.

"Edge, you want to join the _'Kiss Hunter's Ass'_ club?" Vince questioned.

"Will you two just kiss already?" Jericho complained, growing impatient.

"God damn you Jericho!" Lita hissed.

"What'd you think you could get out of it?" Rock asked.

"No, but you can't blame me for trying, can you?" Lita replied.

"No, I can't say I can." Rock mumbled, shaking his head.

"The clock is ticking..." Jericho pointed out.

"Fuck it! IF YOU TWO DON'T KISS NOW, THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO MAKE OUT INSTEAD OF JUST KISS! NOW GET A MOVE ON!" Hunter yelled.

Everyone stared at him and then Lita and Rock quickly did as told.

"Now was it that bad?" Jericho asked.

"Actually, no." Rock commented.

"Well... Wait, did you just say, no?" Jericho questioned.

"Yeah." Rock replied.

"And you?" Jericho asked, pointing to Lita.

"It wasn't... horrible... He's a better kisser than Matt." Lita stated.

"Excuse me?" Matt exclaimed.

"I'm not going to lie, you're a bad kisser." Lita replied.

"Well if you like him so much, why don't you go and date him?" Matt snapped.

"Okay." Lita responded.

"You aren't serious are you?" Matt questioned.

"Yes, I am." Lita stated.

"No one ask me." Rock mumbled.

"Hush, you're getting a girlfriend... You should be happy." Jericho pointed out.

"Don't get me wrong, she's hot, but not the type I'd date." Rock stated.

"So you two are like, broken up now?" Christian asked.

"Yes!" Matt and Lita both declared at the same time.

"Okay... Lita, you want to go out after we get out of here?" Christian questioned.

"Christian, you have a girlfriend." Benoit reminded.

"But, she's retarded! Why should I settle with her when I can have some better?" Christian snapped.

"I'm better?" Lita asked.

"Oh yeah." Christian replied, winking at her.

"Like you could stand a chance." Jericho mumbled.

"Why does everyone hit on my ex-girlfriend after we break up?" Matt questioned.

"Shut up, loser. You're the jackass that let her go, let other people get their chance." Jericho snapped.

Matt rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as Jeff tried to make the statue of liberty out of the pizza boxes that were left after the group ate the pizzas in a record time of five minutes. Trish sighed and picked up the bottle that Jeff had found in one of the boxes and then chucked it across the room. As odd as it may sound it knocked out the one of the people that had just walked in the room. The other person freaked out and slammed the door in anger.

"What the hell is your problem!" One of the exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you?" Austin questioned. "Am I seeing things? Am I really that drunk?"

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Benoit asked.

"Ese, we're sorry about your friend. He probably deserved it though." Eddie stated.

"Deserved it? He deserved to come here for an interview and get hit in the head with a bottle? Why the hell are you all in here anyway? Is this how WWF works, then fuck it! I'd rather stay in OVW!" He snapped.

"Oh my god! You're Randy Orton, aren't you?" Vince asked.

"Yes..." Randy replied, nodding.

"And that must be John Cena!" Vince exclaimed, glaring at the guy who laid on the floor.

"Yeah, that was John Cena... But I'm not sure if you killed him or not." Randy sneered.

"I'm sorry?" Trish offered.

"You threw it?" Randy questioned.

"Accidentally?" Trish replied.

"Damnit, Trish you're fired!" Vince snapped.

"What! All I did was knock him out..." Trish complained.

As Trish said that John started moving.

"SEE!" Trish exclaimed, pointing at him.

"Well... Then you're going to lose the title." Vince hissed.

Vince got off his spot on the floor and walked over to the two men.

"I'm the owner of the WWF, Vincent Kennedy McMahon." Vince announced.

"Nice to meet you, again." Randy replied.

"Oh, yeah that's right... You're Cowboy Bob's son!" Vince exclaimed.

"Are you seriously here for a job?" Shane asked.

"What time is it?" Linda questioned.

"Holy shit! It's six!" Shane screeched.

"Damn, we need sleep." Kurt commented.

"Did you round all these people up to meet us or scare us?" Randy asked.

"Neither... We're stuck. And now you are too." Vince replied.

"No! I'm too young to die!" Randy exclaimed.

"What, you're dying? Try I'm dying... Damn, who threw a bottle at me?" John questioned as he sat up.

"It was Trish." Lita informed him.

"Lita! I thought we were friends!" Trish snapped.

"Where on earth did you get that idea?" Lita asked.

John shook his head and started to get up, checking for any traces of blood.

"Am I bleeding?" John questioned Randy.

"No, man... You're okay..." Randy replied.

"Are you two gay?" Hunter asked.

Jericho, Kurt and Eddie stared at him.

"Why ese, do you want a gay partner?" Eddie teased.

"I... I absolutely do not!" Hunter insisted.

"The taller one, right?" Trish asked.

"Oh yeah." Hunter replied.

"I am not hearing this." Lita mumbled, covering her ears.

"Hey, do either of you have any food?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I have…. Skittles?" John informed him, pulling out a red bag of skittles.

Jeff's eyes widened and he leaped up, ran over to John, stole the skittles and then rushed into the bathroom to have them all to himself. Everyone stared forward, trying to process what just happened in their heads.

"We did not just see that, did we?" Lita questioned.

"Nope… Didn't see a thing." John replied.

_To Be Continued..._


	13. The Hamburglar

**What's The Worst That Could Happen?**

**Author's Note:** Looking for a comedy view this time around...

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters, the WWE and Vince McMahon do..._

**Summary: **_So what if they're locked in a locker room together and most of them hate each other... Okay, maybe it is a big deal. See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good. _

**Characters:** _Chris Jericho, The Rock, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Team Extreme, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, RVD, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and many more..._

**Timeframe:** _Around the time when Team Extreme was together, Triple H and Stephanie were married, and etc. (After the WCW/ECW vs. WWF)._

**Chapter Thirteen - The Hamburglar**

Just when they thought it couldn't get any more bizarre than it already was... The lights turned green and the Hurricane's music started echoing throughout the room. Stacy started screaming her head off, while Vince glared around the room. Christian crossed his arms, shaking his head as Stacy ran around in a small circle. Rock raised an eyebrow as a puff of green smoke emerged from the center of the room. And as odd as it sounds two people appeared out of no where.

"THE HURRICANE, YOUR SUPERHERO IS HERE!" Hurricane announced as he placed his hands on his hips.

Mighty Molly copied Hurricane and said, "AND SO IS HIS SIDE-KICK MIGHTY MOLLY!"

The music ceased to play and the green smoke disappeared as the lights went back to normal. The two still standing in the center of the room with their hands on their hips. Someone coughs, but the pair stand still like dolls or something. Suddenly Vince stands up and claps.

"That was amazing... Do you think you could do that again, but in the ring?" Vince asked.

"Why of course I can, but I don't want to." Hurricane replied.

The two stopped posing and started adjusting their capes and spandex. Randy raised an eyebrow at the two, however decided not to ask. While John, Edge, Christian, Lita and Jericho were on the verge of laughing their asses off. Eddie, Kurt, Benoit and Trish had decided not to even bother asking. Rock leaped to his feet and looked the two up and down.

"Well if it isn't the Hamburgler...!" Rock exclaimed.

"Write that down." Vince mumbled to Linda, who wrote it down.

"What did you just say?" Hurricane questioned in a high voice.

"The Hamburgler." Rock repeated, even louder than before.

"Oh god..." Someone mumbled, shaking their head.

"Well...You're...A freak." Hurricane snapped.

Rock blinked, shaking his head.

"That was the worst come-back I've ever heard! Sit down your candy ass down and think of a better one." Rock hissed.

Hurricane sat down and Mighty Molly did the same.

"What are we supposed to be thinking about?" Molly muttered.

"A good comeback." Hurricane replied.

_**Stacy's Diary... AGAIN...**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am writing you again because I am crazy. Crazy people write their thoughts down on a white thingy called paper. We played spin the can...Or bottle...I can't remember... But there is this really hot guy staring at that girl with the red hair! He keeps licking his lips and sending her signals or kisses...Whatever you want to call it. I think he wants her, but she's too stupid to realize it! Gosh, I'm so madder than mad at her! My boyfriend, Chris, hit on her! I feel sad._

_Oh well. Torrie said I am stupid. I don't know why everyone thinks I'm so stupid. I can spell! I use correct . and ! How dare they think I am dumb? I will show them that I Stacy Keibler is not stupid!_

_Get a life diary!_

_Love, Stacy!_

**Back To Normalness...**

"Why are you looking at me?" Randy asked.

"I'M NOT!" Stacy hissed, putting her diary away.

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to him!" Randy snapped, pointing to Hunter.

"I'm, Hunter." Hunter started.

"Aw, hell no! Don't you be hitting on guys!" Austin ordered.

"Eww... He's hittin' on ya!" John teased.

"Shut up... Man, I am NOT gay!" Randy insisted.

"Yea, I know ya ain't." John replied.

"Why do you keep staring at her?" Stacy asked.

"What?" John and Randy questioned at once.

"Her..." Stacy mumbled, pointing to Lita.

"I ain't." John insisted.

"I... I'm staring at... The door." Randy replied.

"I was talking to that guy." Stacy stated.

"Me?" John questioned.

"Yes, you! Silly!" Stacy responded with a laugh.

"Is she high?" Randy asked John.

"Most likely." John agreed.

"But were you really staring at that chick?" Randy questioned.

"Ch, no." John replied.

"Right." Randy mumbled, nodding his head.

"I wasn't! Man, if you think I need to prove somethin' jus' ask everyone in this room!" John snapped.

"Fine... OKAY EVERYONE... LISTEN UP!" Randy started, grabbing everyone's attention. "Raise your hand if you see John, here staring at her!"

Randy pointed at Lita, who was pretty much confused, while he looked around. To John surprise everyone, but Lita, raised their hand. He shook his head, not believing his luck as Randy stared at him, nodding his head.

"See." Randy teased.

"Thank you… Now she knows." John hissed.

"Well… Then talk to her." Randy replied.

"Fine… I will. Only 'cos you fuckin' told her." John snapped.

John pushed off the wall, never breaking eye contact with the redhead as he walked over toward her.

"Yo." John 'greeted'.

"Hi." Lita mumbled, staring at him.

"Ya got a boyfriend?" John asked.

"No." Lita replied honestly.

"Ya want one?" John questioned.

"What is this twenty-one questions?" Lita teased.

"Jus' answer the question." John replied, winking slightly.

"Fine… Yes, I would. Are you going to direct me to him..?" Lita asked.

"You're lookin' at him." John stated.

"So I am… So do you mind telling me your name?" Lita questioned.

"Name's John.. John Cena. Your name is?" John replied.

"Lita… Lita Dumas." Lita responded.

"I love your name." John commented.

"Th-thank you?" Lita offered.

"You're very welcome." John stated with a smirk.

**To Be Continued…**


	14. A First Date In A Locker Room

**What's The Worst That Could Happen?**

**Author's Note:** Looking for a comedy view this time around...

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters, the WWE and Vince McMahon do..._

**Summary: **_So what if they're locked in a locker room together and most of them hate each other... Okay, maybe it is a big deal. See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good. _

**Characters:** _Chris Jericho, The Rock, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Team Extreme, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, RVD, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and many more..._

**Timeframe:** _Around the time when Team Extreme was together, Triple H and Stephanie were married, and etc. (After the WCW/ECW vs. WWF)._

**Chapter Fourteen - A First Date In A Locker Room**

After a short 'discussion', Torrie and Trish decided to set John and Lita's first date up. Odd enough, they did in fact plan on the two having a date in the locker room. It wasn't exactly an idea that the two were all that thrilled about. Lita snorted after Trish revealed the plans for the date.

"Have you ever considered that if John and I stay together and get married and someday have kids...that maybe the kids would resent us when we tell them that our FIRST date was in a locker room in front of twenty people?" Lita questioned.

Trish rolled her eyes, "Think about it Lita! It'll take him two years to get the guts to propose--no offence."

John sent a pointed glare at the blonde as she continued.

"And it'll sadly take him a year to actually get married to you and it'll take nine months for the baby to come!" Trish stated.

_**Weird "To The Future" Thing... Psst, Two Years Later...**_

_John got down on one knee and asked the redhead to marry him. At that moment in time they realized that Trish was right! It took him two years... They exchanged a look and John put the ring away, stating that he'd ask her after a year passed so that Trish wouldn't be right. The redhead nodded, reminding him that this never happened before they continued eating dinner._

_**End The Weird "To The Future" Thing... Psst, Two Years Sooner...**_

After the two of them had the same 'flash ahead', John and Lita stared at each other.

"You wouldn't wait three years to prove her wrong, would you?" Lita asked.

"Ch, no... I'd propose before that." John insisted.

Jeff looked up from the skittle bag he had been staring at for the past hour.

"Why are you talking about marriage?"

Lita and John stared at Jeff, both of them shrugging and mumbling something about Jeff hearing things.

"Do you think there are toilets in heaven?" Stacy blurted out, looking around the room.

In turn, everyone stared at her. Why did they have to be stuck in a locker room with a mentally retarded person?

"Of course, Stac'." Christian replied.

"How would you even know that?" Jericho snapped.

"I JUST DO!" Christian shot back.

"But how?" Kane asked.

Eddie put a hand on the big mans shoulder, "Ese, it's something we probably don't want to know."

"Yeah." Benoit and Kurt agreed, nodding.

"Where are we?" Stacy questioned stupidly.

"Heaven... We were all killed by your annoying stupid-ness." Rock hissed.

"Oh, how sad.. Where are the toilets?" Stacy beamed.

Austin stared down at an empty beer can, "Does anyone have any more beer?"

"I can go get you some." Hurricane stated.

Hurricane leaped up and stood in the center of the room, everyone watching as he disappeared. They all kept staring, even thought he wasn't there anymore. Suddenly when he reemerged with two 24 packs of beer they started shaking their heads.

"YOU CAN GET THIS DRUNK ASSHOLE SOME BEER, BUT YOU CAN'T GET US OUT OF HERE!" Jericho yelled, clenching his fists.

"You're going down, bitch!" Edge shouted as he leaped up off the floor.

To everyone's surprise Edge literally speared Hurricane and then spit on him before he slapped Molly for moving.

"He's lost it." Kurt mumbled.

"He's so cruel." Rob commented.

"SHUT UP!" Edge ordered, looking at those who had spoken.

It was obvious that Edge was either crazy or very, very, very tired. Either way, Hurricane was knocked out and Molly was screaming something about ripping her cape. Another thing that became very obvious was that Hunter was very much attracted to Randy as he inched closer and closer. Randy was on the verge of crying as Hunter touched his arm. Everyone staring at the two.

"My god, get the gay guy away from him!" Jericho screamed after shaking his head.

"He's GAY!" Randy shrieked, inching away from Hunter.

While Hunter drooled over Randy, John was the one that had to 'save' Randy by dragging him to the other end of the room.

"No fair." Hunter pouted. "See you later..."

In the most girly voice a guy could EVER have, Hunter finished his sentence. This scared most of the people in the room, however Austin was too busy fetching his beer to say a word. He gave a Hunter the middle finger after he picked up the two packs of beer.

**-x-xx-x-**

As Trish and Torrie had planned the two were going to have their first date in the locker room. Austin hissing at anyone who looked at his beer before he gave them the middle finger and then spit some of his beer out at them. Edge was rocking back and forth, going insane as he laughed evilly. Stacy was writing in her diary about 'heaven' while Christian read over her shoulder. Jeff was still staring at the empty bag of skittles, green eyes widening as he stared harder and harder at the words on the bag. Molly was attempting to sew her cape back together, not caring that Hurricane was most likely dead - not really, but what if he was?

"Almost everything possible has happened in this locker room.. Anyone a certified minister? Anyone want to get married?" Jericho asked harshly.

"I want to get married!" Hunter exclaimed. "To him."

He smirked at Randy, waving at him as Randy shook his head in disgust. Stephanie got up and slapped Hunter.

"WE'VE GOT TO GET A DIVORCE FIRST, DUMBASS!" Stephanie yelled as she slapped him again.

Hunter started screaming like a little girl as Stephanie kept slapping him, everyone watching on in amusement. Linda finally stepped in, pulling Stephanie away from Hunter and back into her 'place'.

"Anyone a certified judge? So we can divorce them?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt!" Vince exclaimed. "I'm shocked that you don't remember that I'm a judge too!"

"You are?" Shane inquired as he blinked.

"Yay!" Stephanie cheered happily. "You're going to lose!"

She stuck her tongue out at Hunter who rolled his eyes at her before he started staring at Randy again. While Trish and Torrie directed traffic, ordering everyone to act like random citizens while they forced Lita and John to sit down.

"You guys can play two player spin the bottle! It'll always land on the person you want it to!" Torrie beamed.

"She's got a point." Rob agreed.

Matt scowled, crossing his arms as Trish put a bottle between them and spun it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lita exclaimed.

"I know.. I only came for a job interview and I'm getting hit on!" Randy cried. "BY A MAN!"

Everyone stared at Hunter, who was again very close to the young man.

"Go back to your hole, bitch!" Austin ordered, spitting some of his beer out at Hunter.

Hunter screamed, claiming he was blind before he started running around, coincidentally running into the door and knocking himself out. Randy stopped crying and was now happy, Trish and Torrie hiding behind him with binoculars in hand, hoping to 'spy' on Lita and John as their date officially started.

"This is so pathetic." Lita mumbled.

"Let's not count this on our first date." John offered.

"Lets." Lita agreed.

"KISS NOW!" Trish yelled before hiding again.

Hazel eyes narrowed at the blonde, who put the binoculars to her eye again, zooming in and out as John quickly kissed the redhead. It was a quick two-second kiss that Trish could have and would have missed if she would have blinked.

"THAT WAS A WIMPY KISS!" Torrie screamed from behind Randy.

"Yeah, step up Cena!" Christian shouted.

Everyone stared at Christian, who only shrugged.

"I wanted to be apart of it." Christian explained.

"Like it's that big of a deal…" Matt hissed.

"You're just jealous that it isn't you." Christian snapped.

"COME ON!" Trish shrieked, impatiently. "KISS!"

"Is your love life that sad?" Lita questioned.

"Yes, but that doesn't make a difference!" Trish replied.

Lita rolled her eyes, shaking her head before she glared at John.

"We could make a run for it." John stated.

"Where could we 'run'? We're in a locker room, remember?" Lita pointed out.

"There is a bathroom." John reminded with a smirk.

The two glared at the bathroom, Trish and Torrie quickly running out of the hiding places.

"DON'T!" They ordered.

However, they were too late. The two had quickly locked themselves in the bathroom, more to get away from Trish and Torrie and anything else.

"WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO PUT THE LOCK ON THE OTHER SIDE?" Trish cried as she tried opening the door.

"Whoever built the arena." Shane informed her.

Trish sent him a dirty look before she tried to open the door a few more times. She finally started trying to pick the lock, sadly she couldn't get in and now she was crying because she didn't know what was going on in the bathroom.

_**Inside The Bathroom..**_

The two had decided their best bet would be to be as quiet as possible as they talked, the hadn't had any intentions of doing anything more than just that. They heard Trish whining to Rock and Jericho, who were both 'fascinated' with the story she was telling.

_To Be continued…_


	15. Strange Events

**What's The Worst That Could Happen?**

**Author's Note:** Just so you all know I have edited all the previous chapters to make them easier to read and comprehend. Though I'm not sure if I can really say I revised because I'm not sure how much I may have changed.. So if you're bored you can go back and take a look. Since I'm lazy I'm not going to add the other characters to the list, mostly because the 'many more' lets me get away with it.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters, the WWE and Vince McMahon do..._

**Summary: **_So what if they're locked in a locker room together and most of them hate each other... Okay, maybe it is a big deal. See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good. _

**Characters:** _Chris Jericho, The Rock, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Team Extreme, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, RVD, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and many more..._

**Timeframe:** _Around the time when Team Extreme was together, Triple H and Stephanie were married, and etc. (After the WCW/ECW vs. WWF)._

**Chapter Fifteen - Strange Events**

It took a while, and a surrender treaty, to draw the pair out of the bathroom. The redhead decided against sitting near any of the other divas as she found herself between John and Randy. The taller of the two looked over at Hunter, making sure he was distant. What he found a little spooky was that Hunter kept licking his lips and even put the peace sign to his lips and began to move his tongue rapidly. Randy jumped at the sight, covering his mouth has he had just thrown up a little bit, the dark haired OVW wrestler glared at an equally disturbed John Cena and Lita. The young man wrapped his arms around Lita as he begged her to make Hunter leave him alone, the diva simply glared at John, who only shrugged.

"He ought to learn how to handle having a man in love with him." John replied.

Lita blinked, "Who the hell is prepared for something like _that_?"

"Well I, for one, am ready for a situation like this." John stated.

"What? Why--"

"Simply because." John interrupted as he glared at Randy. "Let go of her, or else I'm gonna kick your ass."

Randy shook his head, "NO! He'll get me!"

"He's not going to eat you or anything." John rolled his eyes.

"He probably would!" Randy snapped.

"John, it's okay.. Let him, he's traumatized.. And thanks his 'best friend', he has no one else to turn to." Lita snarled.

John narrowed his eyes at the two, the diva simply stuck her tongue out at him, he smirked at that, but before he could make some sort of a smart ass comment Jericho stood up and began talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen.." Jericho paused, glaring at Hunter. "And gay guy..."

"HEY! I find that offensive!" Hunter yelled.

"Deal with it!" Jericho snapped. "As I was about to say.. Before I was interrupted by gay guy. We have decided that we really need to get out of here. Therefore, we're going to send Randy through the vents."

"WHAT!" Randy shrieked, wrapping his arms tighter around Lita.

"I'll go with him--"

"NO HUNTER!" Jericho snapped. "You cannot sexually harass or rape Randy."

"Who the hell rapes someone in a vent?" Rock shook his head. "Pervert."

"Why am I the bad guy? He threw up because I did this" - He paused to demonstrate, everyone seemed as disturbed as John and Lita were. - "And he's insensitive!"

"You made him cry!" Kurt pointing out, as Randy was in fact crying. "How can you say he's insensitive?"

"You're heartless." Kane stated.

"We should put him through a table!" Devon spoke up.

"Damn, you guys are _still_ here?" Jericho questioned.

"We've like literally been here the entire time you have.." Bubba replied blankly.

"Well, good, we can put Hunter thought a table?" Devon asked with a devious look on his face.

"My skittles are gone.." Jeff pouted.

Everyone stared at him. How random. A few even asked the person next to them if he was insane, though a few second later Christian found himself being smacked furiously in the face.

"I'm sorry! I forgot you were him!" Christian screamed as Jeff wailed on him.

Edge shook his head, not really wanting to believe that Christian had actually leaned over to Jeff and asking if he himself was sane. Austin leaped up and started playing referee, encouraging dirty fighting as he was did.. He also advised that Jeff hit Christian harder. Which was a little odd seeing how most people wanted Christian to be alive as they feared his health and also what he would will them when he wasn't exactly happy with most of them..

"We could eat his body." Vince suggested.

Shane and Stephanie stared at him, Linda simply tried to ignore the fact that her husband was an idiot.

"Dad." Stephanie and Shane said together, shaking their heads.

"Enough, Dad, just.. Try not to talk much." Shane ordered softly.

"I can talk when I want, Damnit!" Vince snapped.

Shane and Stephanie backed off, Linda shook her head.. If it weren't for him being rich.. She'd divorce his ass. Meanwhile, Eddie was running a bet to see who'd win the fight.. Most avoided betting for Eddie normally never even awarded whoever won the pot. Or well, there was this one time at wrestling camp... He gave Christian a wet willy for winning the bet he had placed for who'd win the patty cake tournament. It was in fact a pretty difficult tournament seeing how Big Show, Test and Albert were in it. In fact, it was a shocking victory when Spike Dudley took home the prize. Biggest upset in patty cake history. In the unlikely events that someone placed a bet, Eddie had already planned to put it toward a fake stick-on mustache so he could face people in matches when he wasn't supposed to and screw them out of a victory. It was a genius plan. One only Eddie Guerrero could pull off successfully.

"Come on." Austin complained as Jeff stopped hitting Christian. "You suck, you little… you… Stupid Little Bastard!"

"Oh I like that!" Vince exclaimed with a huge grin.

"You would." Rock muttered.

"We should turn on the TV… See if there is any news that we should be aware of." Benoit spoke up.

"Yeah, like… Kurt Angle, the greatest WWE superstar ever, gets trapped in a freaking locker room." Kurt scowled.

Hurricane leapt up from his spot on the floor, "Don't worry! The Hurricane can fly up there and turn on the TV!"

Everyone watched in silence as Hurricane ran over to the TV, jumped up and hit the power button with ease. Christian, oddly, began to applaud him. While everyone else wondered how many idiots they could truly handle. Molly, who had finished sewing her cape, blinked at the sight of Hurricane doing a victory dance with Christian. To make the situation even odder a white cat walked by, meowed and then ran over to Jeff.

"What the fuck--" Austin began, glaring at Jeff.

The younger man began to pet the cat, turning his head to the side as if he were listening to a song, bouncing up and down a little bit. Rock opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it as they all watched.

"Fluffy." Jeff mumbled, hugging the cat before he went back to petting it.

"That… That makes me think Hunter is _normal_." Edge declared.

Eddie, who just noticed the cat jumped at the sight. Smirking deviously before he walked over to Jeff and Fluffy, he cleared his throat before he began to speak.

"Who wants to place a bet that this is the weirdest thing that has ever happened in this locker room?" Eddie asked.

"OH! I DO! I DO!" Shane exclaimed as he raised his hand and jumped up and down.

"Shane!" Vince glared at his son. "Yet you think I'm weird.."

"You are dad, but this is a chance at winning some money!" Shane muttered.

"Well in that case.." Vince paused before mocking his son's actions. "I WANT TO!"

Eddie wriggled his eyebrows with a smirk before he walked over to the two men. Everyone watched what appeared to be a drug deal with a mafia, the mafia being Vince and Shane. Again, some wondered what else could possibly be weird about these people. Thought they thought too soon.

"I have a gun in my purse!" Stacy screamed as she had opened her purse and pulled out a gun.

Jericho and Rock had to do a double take, their eyes widening as they watched the diva toss the gun away. Her hands quickly going back to herself as if the gun was a rat or some other ugly looking rodent - no offense to rats, they are just ugly.

"How… Never mind, I don't want to know." Jericho shook his head.

Rob looked skeptical, "What are you talking about? I want to know how this shit happened! Stacy, how did that gun get in there?"

"I don't know, but there are numb chucks in here too." Stacy glared in the purse before she emptied it out.

Out spilled loads of weapons, even a grenade, which scared some, and handcuffs, that too scared some. Hunter clapped his hands with great joy, before he plucked the handcuffs out of the pile.

"May I have these?" Hunter asked.

"NO!" Screamed Randy and few others.

Hunter glared at Randy, who was almost on top of Lita at this point, though he only smiled. Oddly he grasped the air, as if he had a dress on, and did a curtsy.

"Okay that was just wrong." Benoit stated.

"Heartless." Kane muttered, shaking his head.

Kurt glared at him, "Are you even on the same subject as us?"

"No, just.. Thinking about whoever made that door over there.." Kane replied.

"Oh, yes, of course." Kurt nodded, bowing his head as he damned the man to hell in a prayer of some sort.

Meanwhile, Austin was rummaging through the pile of weapons that oddly came out of Stacy's purse. Naming them off as if he were a security guard at an airport. He raised an eyebrow at her as he picked up a whip-like weapon.

"This, this is uncalled for.. I understand the guns, knives and atomic bombs.. But this? This is just sick." Austin shook his head in disgust.

"I--" Stacy paused. "I can explain… This isn't my purse!"

"Really? Who's sick purse is this?" Austin snarled.

"It's Vince's.. See, it says his name…" Stacy pointed to the name imprinted inside the purse before she grabbed the purse that really was hers. "_This_, is my purse."

"Identical.. Them bastards." Rock shook his head.

Then everyone chose to glare at Vince, who had just gotten screwed out of ten thousand dollars by Eddie. The dark haired man counted his money while everyone continued to stare at Vince, who was completely unaware that he had left his purse in the locker room. As odd as that may sound, though.

"Vince… You have a purse?" Austin inquired.

"Why, yes! For whenever I may need to screw someone out of a match! Haha, stupid Bret Hart…" Vince muttered with a grin as he rubbed his hands together.

"How in gods name would you screw someone out of a match with a whip, gun, grenade, atomic bomb, smoke bomb, nuclear missile or a knife?" Jericho questioned.

"Well the whip is for my own pleasure… The other weapons are for threatening people." Vince replied.

"That why we haven't seen Chris Benoit since he lost that match to Angle?" Christian asked.

"I'm right here!" Benoit pointed out blankly.

"No, you're a wanna-be Benoit.. Benoit used to bite me." Christian began to cry as if he had just gotten a flashback of being bit.

"I have my period." Stacy blurted out.

"Um.. Okay.." Jericho muttered, a little disturbed.

"I want to have sex with Randy." Hunter gushed.

Randy shrieked, now literally sitting on Lita's lap. Austin smashed his fist through the wall, causing the room to fall silent, before he scowled at everyone.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO ADMIT ALL YOUR THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS!" Austin sneered angrily.

"Forgive me for expressing myself.." Hunter murmured.

"You're NOT forgiven!" Austin snapped.

Stephanie, again, began to pray, "God, please, get us out of here.. I am uncomfortable. I feel violated. Deceived. Hated. Loved. And more importantly… My husband is gay and I want a divorce!"

"It's okay.. Let it all out." Shane encouraged as he patted her back.

"I'm starting to wonder if Hunter is related to Elton John…" Edge muttered.

"We still should put him through a table." Bubba insisted.

"What's stopping you?" Jeff asked as he pet Fluffy.

"The crazy kid has a point." Devon stated.

"Of course I do." Jeff grinned happily.

"Let's do it!" Bubba screamed. "DEVON!"

"What Bubba?" Devon asked, roleplaying.

"GET THE TABLES!" Bubba ordered.

"OH TESTAFY!" Devon shouted.

With that said Devon grabbed a table, set it up and waited as Bubba started hitting Hunter. This time everyone encouraged the violence. Even Linda, which was a little weird.. Though Bubba dragged Hunter to center of the room where he lifted him up by his legs, Devon, already positioned on the other side of the table, leaped up to take Hunter's head down as they 3Ded him through the table. The two quickly got up and started screaming things, and odd enough everyone in the room was chanting 3D.. Even Stacy, who hadn't had the slightest clue what 3D meant.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **Thanks in advance to all those who review, this chapter was supposed to be flat-out odd.. Every event in the chapter contributed to it's chapter. Lol, Anywho.. Review and we'll all be good! If you have any ideas/requests feel free to make them known! Always looking for insane ideas!_


	16. We're Free!

**What's The Worst That Could Happen?**

**Author's Note:** WHOO! Guess what? Whoever reviews first is my 100th reviewer! And thee shall be rewarded! I'm not sure with what, but.. We could only wonder, right? Lol, thanks to those who have made this story the first that reached 100 reviews! You guys kick major ass! Hope this chapter kicks major ass too! Excuse any spelling mistakes... Sometimes I miss them.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters, the WWE and Vince McMahon do..._

**Summary: **_So what if they're locked in a locker room together and most of them hate each other... Okay, maybe it is a big deal. See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good. _

**Characters:** _Chris Jericho, The Rock, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Team Extreme, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, RVD, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and many more..._

**Timeframe:** _Around the time when Team Extreme was together, Triple H and Stephanie were married, and etc. (After the WCW/ECW vs. WWF)._

**Chapter Sixteen - We're Free!**

We successfully built this thing that people call a lock picker.. Took us a while seeing how we had to get Stacy to hand over her bobbing pin. We weren't sure why we didn't try this before.. It seemed easy enough. Maybe too easy. I glared around the room, nothing specious what-so-ever. Save for Triple H trying to hump Randy, though John kicked him in the balls and threatened him. He was sick of Randy all over his girlfriend apparently. Lita enjoyed the attention Randy gave her.. Probably wanted to sleep with him. That whore. Sorry, back to getting out... Wait... When the hell did Hurricane get here? And when did Stacy and Edge start dating? Wait.. Wasn't Stacy MY girlfriend, damnit! Oh well.. One last thing to worry about.

"AH! This doesn't work!" Jericho complained.

"Try... Christian's head!" Edge suggested as he wrapped an arm around Stacy.

I jumped at the sudden suggestion, "NO! You cannot use MY head! You stole MY girlfriend!"

"You wanted Lita..." Edge pointed out.

"Still! She's going to go home with Orton tonight!" I complained.

"Yeah!" Randy agreed.

"What!" John snapped, smacking Randy.

"I mean NO!" Randy disagreed.

After that everyone pretty much fell silent, save for Jericho kicking at the door.. He even started scratching it like a dog. Haha.. Dog.. Sorry.. Anyhow, like I was saying.. I turned into superman and I smashed through the door! Wow! How awesome am I? Wait.. No! Not superman... Captain Charisma! Yeah!

"Oh I like that!" Vince exclaimed.

Hey! What the fuck! Get out of my thoughts! I smacked Vince with Jeff's skittle bag, while Jeff began to scream in agony as he hugged the bag to his chest.

"NO!" Jeff screamed.

Matt only stared, though I really hate Matt.. He smells.. His nose is...stupid.. Like..Triple H's.. Yeah.. If I were to be a matchmaker I'd pair them together.. Two stupid noses.. I could make a reality series... Call it "Two Stupid Noses".. Like that cartoon "Two Stupid Dogs"... That was a good movie... I mean cartoon.

"How are we supposed to get out of here when you just sit there drooling, Christian! MOVE!" Benoit snarled.

"Yeah, before I use my three I's to kill you!" Kurt threatened.

"Three _eyes_?"

"Yes - No! Wait.. Define I's..."

"Like.. the thing you look with?" I offered.

"NO! I as in the letter I! Idiot!" Kurt slapped at me.

"Ese, want to make a bet?" Eddie asked.

"No, I remember last time I made a bet!" I shrieked in horror at the mere mention.

After I played patty cake they had come up with another idea.. But it didn't have anything to do with Captain Charisma.. God that sucks. I wish I had a cat… I wonder where Fluffy went… Jeff is still crying about that skittles bag, what a pussy. Matt is…What the fuck…Matt and Hunter…Eww! Good god! I'm scared for life after seeing that shit! I covered my eyes, trying to block out the image. While everyone else looked disgusted, but Randy looked relieved. I don't really get why, he seems gay to me.. But then again, he is going to screw Lita tonight. Lucky bastard. I wonder how long we could stay here without food.. Wait.. We don't have food? What the fuck! How am I still alive? Edge lied! He said I'd blow up without food.. That bastard.

"You lied." I stated.

Edge rolled his eyes, "About what?"

"About not eating… You said I'd blow up!"

"Liar."

"No! You lied! Liar!"

"Whatever. I seen it on the discovery channel." Edge waved me off.

"Really?" I questioned further.

"Yeah, it was a documentary... Or wait.. No I think it was on Comedy Central or something." Edge shrugged.

"Oh, okay." I muttered, not understanding what he was talking about. "Jeff? Where's Fluffy?"

Jeff glared at me, "Fluffy? I think she climbed through the vents.. They sent her in there! Damn them! I bet she got eaten by a killer goat or something!"

"Killer goat?" Benoit coughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, KILLER! Deadly!" Jeff started doing karate moves like a fag.

"Fag." I muttered.

"Meanie!" Jeff began to cry.

I stared at him, a grown man..Crying. That pussy. Anyhow, Stacy and Edge went to the bathroom. Don't know why, though. Jericho is starting to yell at Matt and Triple H for kissing.. I wonder why. No, actually I don't really care. Lita was being fought over by John and Randy. Orton probably wanted to protect himself from me.. Me and my Star Wars-like fighting moves! Hell yeah! Captain Charisma.. I dance around the room, I rock, that's all I know. Then, I run into a wall… Shit, that sucked. By the time I got up Jericho and Kurt had picked the lock! Oh my god! We're FREE! FREE I TELL YOU! FREE! The door opened, everyone rushed out. Stacy fell to the ground and screamed 'land' again.

"Well, now that we're free.. You're all fired." Vince stated sternly.

"Shit."

**-x-**

"Hey…Christian…Christian…CHRISTIAN! WAKE UP!" Edge screamed, slapping his brother.

"AH!" Christian shrieked, sitting up quickly. "Where am I?"

"Where you've always been." Edge replied blankly.

Christian looked around and sure enough.. He was still inside the locker room! And that was just one odd dream. But the weird part was that Matt and Triple H sure as hell were sitting close, that in fact scared Christian. And Randy was looking at the ceiling, Lita sat on John's lap, rather than Randy on her lap. Kane was poking at Fluffy, who kept hissing at him. Jeff was trying to tell Kane that Fluffy didn't like him and that she'd bite him, sure enough Fluffy bit Kane a few seconds later. Stephanie, Shane, Linda and Vince were doing some sort of family prayer, but with Stacy.. Which was pretty weird, Stephanie and Shane kept staring at her. Kurt, Benoit, Eddie and Jericho had taken it upon themselves to play a game of poker. Rock and Austin were picking on Matt and Triple H for being gay together - odd again. Austin kept spitting beer at them, then stopped when they looked 'turned on' by it.

"How many cracks are in the ceiling?" Randy asked.

"I tried that before!" Torrie exclaimed, jumping up and then sitting down next to him. "There aren't any."

"What about me?" Rob pouted, Torrie ignored him as she smiled at Randy.

"Really? It seems like a weird project to pursue." Randy nodded.

"Yeah, it was! But it was worth it." Torrie smiled, recalling her experience before she became smart. "I'm smart now."

"Oh my god! Really? I've never met a smart person--"

"Excuse me?" John coughed. "What 'bout me?"

"You're not smart."

"Yes, I am!" John exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"No, you're not."

"Whatever, guys. Stop fighting." Lita snarled, sending both a warning look.

"Fine." The two muttered, going back to their previous activities.

Meanwhile, Austin and Rock had gotten bored. So they went off to watch the card game.

"You know, this card game could use.. Violence, beer and a little Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Austin exclaimed as he plopped down next to Jericho.

"Hey! No looking!" Jericho exclaimed as Austin tried to look at his hand.

"Jericho's got two aces."

"AUSTIN!"

"Thanks, man." Eddie smirked, putting in some chips. "I raise you two chips!"

"I'm out." Kurt sighed, placing his cards done on the floor.

"Me too, another bad hand." Benoit shrugged.

"Well, I'll put in two chips, but raise you three!" Jericho grinned.

"Alright, ese. Prepare to lose."

"Oh, I won't be losing, not this time."

"What's the win, loss statistics?" Rock inquired.

"Eddie's won every game." Benoit replied, blinking as he stared at the chips.

"Wow, anyone find that a little..weird?" Rock questioned, smirking.

"Yeah, actually, I do! EDDIE!" Kurt snapped, glaring at the other man.

"Ese, you sayin' I'm cheating?" Eddie asked, appalled.

"Um, no?" Kurt mumbled, ashamed.

"Good." Eddie muttered, placing his cards down. "Read them and weep boys.. Full house."

"Damnit! Again!" Jericho exclaimed. "I LOST AGAIN!"

"With good reason.. You had two aces, a two, a three and a nine." Austin nodded his head.

"That isn't good?"

"Nope."

"Damnit! Eddie you lied! This isn't a good way to play poker!" Jericho cried.

"Well, ese, no one said you had to listen to me." Eddie smirked.

"I can't believe you don't know how to play poker." Kurt shook his head.

Suddenly the Dudley boys plopped down, "We're in!"

"Okay, Austin? Rock?"

"Count us in." Rock smirked.

"Yeah, we're going to kick your asses!" Austin took a drink of his beer.

"Wait! Don't start! I wanna play!" Stacy exclaimed.

"NO!" All the men said at once.

Edge, Christian, Jeff and Kane also joined the group. The group of men playing strict poker, while Stacy, Torrie, Trish and Stephanie played goldfish. To Eddie's disliking his strategy of cheating was ruined by the amount of players, therefore Eddie stopped winning. Jeff, Devon, Kane and Christian kept winning.. Despite the fact that only Devon knew how to play.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: **Sorry if it wasn't funny or good… Hehe, did you like the title? I thought it was great! Lol, thanks for reading.. Now go and review! And now, this story will have 100 reviews! Doesn't that make you happy?


	17. Delievery?

**What's The Worst That Could Happen?**

**Author's Note:** Lalalala... All I have to say is sorry for the lack of updates.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters, the WWE and Vince McMahon do..._

**Summary: **_So what if they're locked in a locker room together and most of them hate each other... Okay, maybe it is a big deal. See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good. _

**Characters:** _Chris Jericho, The Rock, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Team Extreme, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, RVD, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and many more..._

**Timeframe:** _Around the time when Team Extreme was together, Triple H and Stephanie were married, and etc. (After the WCW/ECW vs. WWF)._

**Chapter Seventeen - Delivery?**

The group of superstars sadly sat in the center of the room. The room was blazing hot for the air conditioning was turned off, to add to the hotness of the room they hadn't eaten in hours. Countless times Eddie suggested that they eat Fluffy, however Jeff refused to eat a cat and ate his skittles bag instead. It probably didn't taste too good. And all they heard was Lita and John going on and on about how they're probably having a baby together.. Randy kept reminding them they had only been together for six hours. It still didn't stop them from saying it. Edge was teaching Stacy the alphabet, while Christian and Rock were arguing about who would get to go out with Trish. Rock was smarter, therefore he won the argument and he was now going to take Trish out. Austin was cursing at Stephanie, who was kicking at Hunter for she didn't have the guts to kick Austin.

"Stephanie! Stop it!" Hunter cried, holding up a hand.

Stephanie snapped, "You left me for Matt Hardy! A MAN!"

"I'm so proud of my daughter.. She can tell the gender of Matt Hardy!" Vince cried.

"I'm appalled!" Matt exclaimed, placing a hand to his chest in utter disgrace.

"I'm just shocked it didn't happen sooner." Jeff muttered.

Matt began to cry, whilst Hunter comforted him until he realized something very important.. He was not gay. After all these hours of being gay, Hunter finally realized that not only was he not gay, but he just didn't love Stephanie anymore. It all made perfect sense, he liked women and Matt Hardy was not only a man, but he made him want to throw up. How could he have thought he was gay? There were no signs, no callings.. At least he was no longer with Stephanie. For now, he'd act as if he still were gay.. Until the divorce fell through.

"Vince, aren't you a certified judge?" Linda asked with a smile.

Vince beamed, "I completely forgot! I am a certified judge! Stephanie! I can divorce you! I can rid you of that gay homo! Everything is right once more! I am god, you are all my little peasants!"

"Dad, you're going a little far with this..Um..Divorce thing." Shane pointed out.

"Nonsense!" Came Vince's only reply as he began typing on his laptop computer.

Once Vince printed off divorce papers Stephanie and Hunter signed them quickly, Matt looking on with a grin as he awaited his 'lover' to return to him. After the divorce was finalized, Hunter beamed with joy. He jumped up and did his signature DX pose followed with his trademark pose.

"I DID IT! I DIVORCED THAT WHORE! I WON!" Hunter yelled. "I'm not even gay! That's a plus!"

"NOT GAY?" Stephanie screamed, beginning to cry.

"There goes another love of my life.." Matt sighed.

Austin toasted to the happily divorced couple, "May you both have a shitty life."

"Or at least Stephanie." Rock and Jericho muttered at once.

**-x-**

Once more the group found themselves in a brutal silence, Stephanie, however, was crying on her mom's shoulder while Shane and Vince opted to play a game of tic-tac-toe. Shane won every game for Vince kept forgetting which letter he was. While the family from hell did their thing Lita and John continued to make their claims.. Trish and Rock now joining in the argument, while Trish was happy-go-lucky about the idea, Rock was more sensible, like Randy appeared to be at this point. Soon even Kane would join in, stating that Lita should take a pregnancy test. The diva disappeared into the bathroom after Stacy offered her a test, no one really wanted to know why she had it.

"She is so not pregnant.. And if she is, it's Hardy's." Randy sneered.

John rolled his eyes, "Dude, you always hafta be right! Don' cha?"

"It's only logical!" Randy exclaimed before he sighed. "It is impossible to find out this soon.. Plus you didn't even have sex!"

"We so did. Plus we've known each other longer than now." John replied.

"I'm sure you did." Randy muttered.

"You so didn't." Kane insisted. "She was with Jeff the entire time!"

"What!" Matt screamed like a girl, his hands flying to cover his mouth while Jeff simply blinked.

"When was I with Lita?" Jeff wanted to know.

Rock arched an eyebrow at that, "You don't remember?"

"I was probably drunk." Jeff shrugged.

"Or with your bag of skittles." Trish teased.

"DO NOT DISRESEPCT BAGGY!" Jeff snapped.

"I hope the baby isn't yours." Trish stated. "Lita wouldn't want a retarded baby."

Finally the redhead came out of the bathroom with a frown, Trish crossing her arms whilst John proudly stated to Randy that if Lita was pregnant Randy owed him a hundred dollars. Lita sighed, apparently ignoring everyone's questioning glances. Torrie rolled her eyes, hopping up to her feet and snatching the test away to look at it. The diva smirked and glance up at Randy.

"You're one hundred dollars richer! She is NOT pregnant!" Torrie squealed.

"Probably PMS." Trish nodded with a frown.

"I'm sure it's just that." Lita muttered.

"Aww, well, we can try later." John stated.

"You _just _started going out." Randy pointed out.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" John snapped, smacking Randy before he motioned for Lita to join him.

**-x-**

After another hour of sitting around with nothing to do, but be hungry and bored.. The group decided to weight their options. It wasn't until Jeff suggested ordering pizza did they get the idea of using Shane's cell phone. And after some heavy debate, they ordered Pizza Hut. Shane and Vince were forced to pay for the twenty pizzas they ordered once the delivery boy arrived. The short man glanced around the room of misfits.

"You haven't a party?" He asked.

"Oh yes, a large gathering." Vince nodded with a smile.

"Cool, that's going to be a hundred and fifty dollars, sir." He replied.

The boy handed the pizzas off to Kane and Angle before he bid the farewell and shut the door, leaving the group still locked in the locker room. And no one seemed to notice until Chris Jericho brought the subject up.

"You realize we could have gotten out just then?" Jericho questioned, grabbing another slice.

"Oh, shit! He's right! Damn we're idiots!" Rob exclaimed, slapping his forehead.

Hunter shrugged, "I blame...Matt."

"What? Why me?" Matt cried.

"You're a whore." Hunter replied simply.

"At least they had beer." Austin smiled happily before he chucked an empty can at Matt.

Randy wrapped an arm around Torrie, "We will have to find something else to do then."

"OH! Tic Tac Toe!" Torrie beamed.

"Oh my god.. I love Tic Tac Toe!" Stacy shrieked.

"Well then, we could have a threesome of Tic Tac Toe." Randy smirked.

John shook his head, "Player."

"You're one to talk, Cena." Randy retorted. "You did Lita in the bathroom, at least that's what you say."

"I did, why wouldn't you believe me?" John snarled.

"Because you said to you did Chyna, but you so did not!" Randy snapped.

"Ew! I said I went to China! You know, the country?" John exclaimed.

"Is there really a difference?" Eddie inquired as he sat down next to the two. "I believe 'she' was a man."

"So that explains John's taste in women." Randy sighed.

"Excuse me?" John snapped.

"Lita could never pass for a man, ese." Eddie stated. "She's all woman, right mamacita?"

"Si." Lita nodded, smiling.

"You know Spanish?" Randy questioned. "I wanted to learn Spanish!"

"And I offered to teach you, ese." Eddie pointed out.

"Yeah, for like two hundred dollars a word." Blue eyes narrowed. "Lita would probably teach me for one night of dirty whore-ish sex."

John snapped Randy, "No, she would not!"

"Actually, I'd for two nights…" Lita muttered.

"Excuse me?" John exclaimed, grabbing Lita and forcing her onto his lap. "You are not allowed to talk to Randy any more! Don't even look at him!"

"John--"

"DON'T LOOK AT HIM!"

"Fine…But you cannot look up Stacy's skirt any more." Lita replied.

"I don't--"

"I seen you ese, I even got it on camera." Eddie stated, pulling out a video camera.

"Shit..That sucks."

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: **Whoo, another update..After how long though? I know I've been bad about updating lately, but the good news is I'm off for three months now! Yay me! So, my goal is to attempt to update more often.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and thank you for reading!


	18. Scary Stories & Bad Breath

**What's The Worst That Could Happen?**

**Author's Note:** BOYAH! Another update! I rock! Oh, and I replaced chapter 2, apparently chapter 2 & 3 were the exact same thing - chapter 3. Lol, took me FOREVER to find the original chapter 2, which was on a disc. So thank the disc! YAY DISC! On a serious note I wish to thank all readers & reviewers and I wanted to tell you all that I am planning on ending this - I ALREADY have an idea on how they plan on getting out..It shall be very funny and you will like it! Lol, but just so don't get your hopes up...THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! BOYAH! And I think it'll probably be better!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of these characters, the WWE and Vince McMahon do..._

**Summary:** _So what if they're locked in a locker room together and most of them hate each other... Okay, maybe it is a big deal. See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good. _

**Characters:** _Chris Jericho, The Rock, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Team Extreme, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, RVD, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and many more..._

**Timeframe:** _Around the time when Team Extreme was together, Triple H and Stephanie were married, and etc. (After the WCW/ECW vs. WWF)._

**Chapter Eighteen - Scary Stories & Bad Breath**

Another hour passing by and John found it his duty to inform Randy it was _seven_ hours now, but Randy simply shook his head at the older man. He certainly had some issues. Whilst Kurt and Benoit were trying to get Devon and Bubba Ray to understand the simple fact that every match did _not_ have to end with someone eating wood. But the two men were impossible, so Kurt opted to talking to Kane about his three I's. Benoit chose to talk with Eddie about tips on how to cheat. This was not very good news, the last thing the world needed was another Eddie Guerrero to steal their money and eat their food. Edge and Christian were arm wrestling for Stacy, however neither realized she was off drooling over Randy Orton with Torrie Wilson. Trish and Rock were learning everything Austin knew about beer.

"So, you see, you can drink beer." - He drank some beer - "You can spit beer at homos." - Austin demonstrated by spitting at Matt Hardy - "You can kick ass with beer." - Austin stomped a mudd hole in Matt Hardy's chest - "And you can get drunk with beer! No need for a demo, I'm pretty drunk already."

"You wouldn't say." Trish acted astonished, while she really wasn't very surprised at this.

"I do say." Austin replied. "And beer gives you bad breath... Wanna smell?"

Trish shook her head, "No...No thank you."

"Hmm, Rock, your slut has manners. Teach her a lesson." Austin ordered cruelly.

"Austin, you're drunk." Rock rolled his eyes. "And I'm not going to hurt Trish."

Austin snorted, "What do you see in him anyway?"

"What can I say--" Trish began.

"She loves the Rock's strudel." Rock interrupted.

**-x-**

"Ladies an gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to Vince McMahon's theater of peasants! I am God and you are all my peasants, by the way." Vince exclaimed loudly.

"We are not peasants, for the one hundredth time!" Kane snapped, shaking his fists.

Everyone, save for the McMahon family seemed to be angry about this statement. They were not, in fact, peasants and Vince McMahon was, in fact, without his lawyers. So when Vince would least expect it, they were going to jump him, beat him and rob him of his money. It was genius until Christian revealed their plan by telling Shane. Apparently Shane was Hurricane, but without his costume. Vince wasn't very happy with them and cut their pay checks by_ adding _two hundred dollars. So they stopped complaining and decided to sit around and tell scary stories. Sadly the only one who claimed to have one right away was Stacy, and they couldn't just deny her the opportunity because Edge threatened to beat them up. So they listened to what Stacy had to say.

"First, my car ran out of gas!" - everyone gasped - "And then I broke a nail!"

"Oh my god!" Trish exclaimed sarcastically.

"I KNOW!" Stacy cried.

"Is.. Is that it?" Torrie asked.

"Yes. The end." Stacy nodded and then sat down.

"Wow, that was...scary." Jericho stated blankly.

"I know, it truly traumatized us all." Lita nodded.

Stacy wiped a tear away, "It was the worst day of my life.."

"Try getting divorced from a husband you think is gay and it turns out he isn't gay!" Stephanie snapped.

"That happened to you too? Oh my god! I thought I was the only one!" Stacy squealed.

Everyone stared blankly at the blonde woman, however they were certain they wanted to hear this story. It wasn't everyday you hear a story like this.. However Stacy stated that she forgot what all happened and they went onto the next storyteller. This time it was Randy, this was bound to be either boring or lame.. They were about to find out.

"First off, John and Lita are stupid whores and I was right, they were wrong." Randy stated.

"BOO! YOU SUCK!" Someone yelled out, throwing an unopened beer can at Randy's head, knocking him out.

Austin blinked, "Now who the hell took one of my beers and wasted it on pretty boy?"

"Well..I thought you would all appreciate it.." Christian shrugged. "Don't get mad at me because I thought of it first!"

"It was a waste of beer, yes, but I am not mad at you.. I could never get mad at someone for knocking out pretty boy." Austin replied. "But next time, ask before you take a damn beer, damnit!"

"Such language." Linda exclaimed.

"So..Who's next?" John asked suddenly.

"I vote Jericho. He'll probably have a good story about when he got drunk and got a car to go on it's two left wheels or something.." Jeff stated.

"These stories are supposed to be scary." Jericho pointed out.

"Well, fine then... Kane! You're got to have a scary story!" Jeff beamed as everyone glanced at Kane.

Kane stared at Jeff and then everyone else, who all were a little silent as if Kane would kill them if they egged him on or something. Rather Kane simply shrugged, stood up and took center stage, or well..Center room?

"Once, when we were outside.. The next door neighbor let out his cocker and it started barking at us.." Kane began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a second! Your next door neighbor pulled out his cock? What the fuck!" John interrupted.

Kane blinked, "A cocker is another name for a type of dog..Cocker spaniel."

"Well, I was gonna say..What kind of neighborhood did you live in? Don't scare me like that again!" John warned.

"Only you would have thought that I said the neighbor pulled out his cock.. Now let me finish my damn story before I set you on fire!" Kane snapped.

"Write that down." Vince muttered to Shane, who simply stared at him.

"So like I was saying, the neighbor let his _dog_ outside and it started barking at us, Mark and I got mad at it so we took it into our yard.. We did a lot of cruel things to it.. We cut it.. We burnt it.." Kane informed them.

Everyone's eyes widened at that, as if not expecting to hear that sort of thing.. Despite the fact that it was Kane they were talking about. And they were just flat-out disgusted.

"You're heartless." Stacy cried. "A poor dog!"

"It bit us all the time." Kane replied.

"Still.. That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Benoit asked.

"It depends what you call..extreme." Kane stated.

Benoit looked down at his shoe before he glanced at Christian as the man spoke.

"What about..insane?" Christian questioned.

Everyone glanced at Christian, who shrugged, "Just wondering."

"Any more..odd questions?" Kane shook his head, ignoring Christian.

"No, that will be all Kane, you may sit down." Jericho informed him, trying to smile, but sadly could not after hearing what he had just heard.

"Well, who wants to go next?" Vince asked, as if not offended by what Kane had just said.

"Can't you give us a minute to regain ourselves? You can't just hear something like that and move on!" Edge snarled.

Austin sighed, as if taking a moment to regain himself, "Okay, I'm 'regained' or whatever. Who wants to go next?"

"We should tell happy stories." Torrie stated.

"Fine.. Anyone have a happy story?" Jericho asked.

"WE DO!" Bubba exclaimed.

"Oh this should be good!" Jeff muttered with a grin.

Bubba and Devon did a handshake before they began to tell what would be the most interesting story yet.

"First, we 3Ded this fat dude!" Bubba began.

"And then I GOT THE TABLES!" Devon exclaimed.

"Then, we took his stupid old hag slut and we slammed her through a table! DUDLEY STYLE!" Bubba beamed.

"Oh, but it ain't over! The next time we saw her, we took her wheel chair and we almost rolled her off the stage!" Devon stated. "But we didn't."

"What'd you do?" Christian asked as he took a piece of popcorn from his popcorn tub.

"I power bombed her off the stage into two tables, that's what we did!" Bubba replied.

"OH HELL YEAH! WHAT A STORY! Violence and…Violence! Nothing better than that!" Austin yelled.

"I know, right?" Bubba asked with a smirk.

"You did that to Mae Young, didn't you?" Stephanie asked suddenly.

Bubba and Devon exchanged a look before they both nodded, "Yeah."

"God bless you." Stephanie cried, wiping a tear away.

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** I was watching some old WWF/E videos and I absolutely LOVED that clip.. It was hilarious. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! More will come at you as soon as I get more ideas, I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but I know it is going to be a fantastic end! Review!


	19. Sometimes Nightmares Occur

**What's The Worst That Could Happen?  
****Author's Note:** And now..an update. Muwahaha, someone has an evil idea on how this will end, but don't worry..there still is going to be a sequel! So, enjoy it!  
**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters, the WWE and Vince McMahon do...  
_**Summary:** _So what if they're locked in a locker room together and most of them hate each other... Okay, maybe it is a big deal. See what happens when you lock a load of wrestlers who don't like one another in a locker room for hours... The results don't look too good.  
_**Characters:** _Chris Jericho, The Rock, Stone Cold, Trish Stratus, Team Extreme, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, RVD, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, and many more...  
_**Timeframe:** _Around the time when Team Extreme was together, Triple H and Stephanie were married, and etc. (After the WCW/ECW vs. WWF)._

**Chapter Eighteen - Sometimes Nightmares Occur **

After hearing all their scary, yet not so scary at some points, the group found themselves with nothing to do, but stare at Kane and shake their head in disgust. A few times Stacy wanted to comment, but she stopped herself.. Apparently she had some type of change over in the past twenty minutes where she was a bit smart. Yet, she still sat there trying to swat away invisible bees, accidentally slapping Edge a few times before she kicked Matt in the jaw and pulled Rob's hair. To say that the three men wanted to kill her was an understatement.. Killing her would probably be great for their sanity, but in the long run it wasn't worth life in prison as someone's bitch. So they left her death in the hands of a hitchhiker or axe murderer. By the time they found something to entertain themselves Austin was out cold, Lita had almost been driven crazy by John's constant remarks about Randy being bad in bed..his hopes being that she wouldn't leave him for Randy. This seemed farfetched until Lita was so annoyed with John that she wanted to kick him to the curve. Thankfully she didn't, although Randy did have some complaints as well.. Thus it was time to either punch them where the sun doesn't shine or to threaten to kill them. Whilst Eddie was getting richer as he was cheated both Benoit and Kurt out of their money, even earning himself one of Kurt's credit cards.

"So you think we should give getting out of here another try?" Jericho inquired with a glance at the door. "Think about it, there are like..one, two, three, four, five, six..there are a lot of us here! Most of us are pretty strong, this not including any of the McMahons or Orton, we could throw someone through the door. Kane could big boot the door down. Bubba and D-Von could slam one of the girls through the door, preferably Stacy or Stephanie. There are so many possibilities! And I'm hungry, tired and sick of being with you people!"

"What are you trying to say?" Matt questioned as he arched an eyebrow at Jericho.

"What I'm 'trying' to say is that you are annoying! An hour can't go by with Stacy thinking we're being bombed by terrorists, Matt thinking Hunter is still hot even if he isn't gay, Hunter wanting to tear out Matt's eyes, Orton getting knocked out, Stephanie 'praying' to god, Lita sending sexual vibes to Orton or Cena, Edge complaining about having a brain-dead girlfriend, Trish and Rock keep making out, Austin keeps drinking, Kane has been drawing plans to kill us all, Eddie is stealing everyone's money, Kurt has showered in milk far too many times for my comfort, Christian keeps playing pat-a-cake, Bubba and D-Von are polishing a table for Stacy... I mean the only normal people here are Jeff, Torrie and Rob! And that's saying a lot! Jeff is the guy that was hugging a fucking bag of skittles!" Jericho exclaimed. "You have to be really fucked up to beat out a guy who hugs a bag of skittles.. Plus Vince keeps being stupid and calling me a peasant! I don't know about you people, but I'm no peasant!"

Everyone, in turn, stared at the blond man.. Either offended or worried as they glared at him, however he simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, as if refusing to take back what he had said. Although everyone sat in silence, a few trying to come up with annoying traits of Jericho to get back at him, but came up with nothing in the process. After a good ten minutes passed by Christian stated that he agreed with Jericho, he also promised to stop playing pat-a-cake as well. The two men stood up and requested that anyone who was up for attempting to get out should also stand up. Within ten minutes just about everyone was standing up, although as Jericho walked to the door he was smacked by both Lita and Stephanie. The two divas not very happy with what he had said about them, whilst Cena and Orton were fighting about those 'sexual vibes' Lita had been giving them.

**-x- **

They gave it a good ten tries before half of the group gave up, ten more tries and only Jericho was left fisting the door and screaming at the top of his lungs. An hour later Jericho gave up, but not before giving Vince an earful for the door being so hard to open. Vince simply shrugged and went back to reviewing storyline ideas with Shane and Stephanie. However, with some more planning Jericho had came up with ten different new ways to break the door open, many of them dealing with injuring his co-workers and bosses.. One even including the death of Stacy, which was a bit promising at first. Yet it didn't seem to work out and the only injury sustained was that of the person who attempted to throw Stacy through the door. Again they found themselves without food or a comfortable bed to sleep in.. The only person who seemed unfazed about still being in the locker room was Jeff, who had been plotting to make a castle out of toothpicks or popsicle sticks, he was in the middle of debating which it would be by the time he got both Christian and Randy to agree to help his project. Everyone else sat and watched, John still muttering curses about Randy under his breath as he glared at his former friend. However, before the project got underway Matt started yelling at Jeff for no apparent reason. Then he went to shaking him like a rag doll, screaming "WAKE UP".. Most thought he had lost his mind, that was until Jeff woke up. The young man glaring at his brother, who looked very annoyed by the his brother at the moment.

"What the...Where the hell did everyone go? And were the fuck am I?" Jeff exclaimed suddenly, receiving a questioning glare from Matt.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked, obviously confused by his brother's questions. "We've always been here, remember? We left Raw, we came here..we drank beer with Jericho..remember?"

Jeff blinked, "Are you gay?"

"What kind of question is that?" Matt snapped, slapping Jeff upside the head.

"Oh snap.." Jeff muttered, rubbing his head. "Must have been a dream.."

"A dream where I was gay? Oh, why Jeff, I am so flattered! You dream about me being gay? Aww..makes me want to cry!" Matt stated sarcastically, before hitting his brother again. "You sick fuck!"

"Uh, I mean..nightmare?" Jeff offered in his own defense. "You know how often I get those you know.. Like that night I had a 'nightmare' that Lita wanted to have sex with me."

"That was a sex dream, pervert.. Thanks for reminding me about that, really now I have two reasons to kill you!" Matt snarled.

Before Matt could strike his brother again Lita had walked into the room, questioning why it was taking so long. The two brothers informing her that Jeff was having another one of his nightmares before they told her to go wait in the car. Soon the two exiting the hotel room and checking out before they headed to the airport. Jeff still thinking about his 'dream' as he sat in the backseat, wondering just what had possessed him to think that way.. Sooner than later coming up with the explanation that it was a random dream with no meaning what-so-ever. But someday, he would find that his dream would come into play.

**.xxx The End **

A/N: Muwahaha...! I know, either it was brilliant or it was corny.. However, this wasn't my original plan for the ending. Originally I had wanted Stacy to find a way out for them, a way that was so incredibly easy that they felt like complete idiots. But then I came up with the idea of having part of the story be a dream, that was until my friend said it'd be hilarious to have the entire story be a dream. So I went along with it and came up with a few ideas for the sequel based off Jeff's dream. Thanks for all your reviews and all of you who read this story! I love you all! Hopefully the sequel will be out soon! And it will be far more realistic than this one, trust me. Thanks again, I hope you have enjoyed the story!


End file.
